Fairy Tail Goes to Indonesia
by Himiki-chan
Summary: Fairy Tail, Team Natsu, berencana untuk mengelilingi dunia! Negara apa yang pertama kali mereka kunjungi? INDONESIA! Ya, benar! Pengalaman apa saja yang mereka dapatkan di Indonesia? Mind? RnR! / Chapter 3 Update!
1. First Day in Indonesia

Chapter 1 : First Day

Summary:  
Fairy Tail, Team Natsu, berencana untuk mengelilingi dunia! Negara apa yang pertama kali mereka kunjungi? INDONESIA! Ya, benar! Pengalaman apa saja yang mereka dapatkan di Indonesia? Mind? RnR!

K+, Adventure & Humor, Team Natsu

* * *

**Fairy Tail Goes to Indonesia**  
**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Team Natsu**

Warning : Gak terlalu lucu, semua murni dari pikiran Author!, typos, dll.

* * *

_Author Pov (Japanese Airport - 10.00 am)_

"This is your passport, miss!" Kata seorang petugas pemeriksa paspor segera memberikan paspor bertuliskan nama Lucy Heartfilia kepada seorang perempuan yang namanya pasti sama dengan nama yang tertulis di paspor itu.

Bilang aja sih! Namanya, Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia. XD

"Arigatou!" Kata Lucy segera mengulurkan tangan kiri nya.

"Your right hand, miss" kata nya.

"Oh, sorry!" Kata Lucy tersenyum malu sambil menurunkan tangan kiri nya, dan mengulurkan tangan kanan nya untuk mengambil pasport nya.

Lucy pun keluar dari barisan sambil membawa koper nya, dan menemui Erza, Natsu, dan Gray yang sedang menunggu nya.

"Yo, Luce!" kata Natsu dengan cengiran lebai nya sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

"Huf, dimana Wendy?" Tanya Lucy sambil menarik koper nya menuju tempat mereka berdiri.

"Mungkin lagi ngantri" kata Gray.

"Gak mungkin selama itu..." Kata Lucy.

"Kau saja baru keluar, Lucy" kata Erza.

"Hehehe... Iya juga ya" kata Lucy.

"Ya sudah kita tunggu saja" kata Erza santai.

"Erm, baiklah... Aku mau duduk dulu" kata Lucy segera duduk di sebuah kursi yang baru saja ia lirik.

Okey, sambil menunggu kedatangan Wendy, mari kita lihat apa saja yang mereka bawa!

Erza membawa 2 buah koper, Natsu membawa 2 buah koper, dan Gray membawa 1 buah koper, dan Lucy membawa 1 buah koper.

* * *

-Erza's Bag-

* * *

Mari kita lihat isi koper Erza. Mungkin kalian pikir ini isi nya armor tambahan Erza. Tapi jika kalian berpikir begitu, kalian salah!  
Koper pertama Erza berisi adonan-adonan kue, makanan piknik, tiker, dan bahan-bahan makanan lain nya.  
Sedangkan di koper kedua Erza, berisi peralatan masak, buku, handuk, sikat gigi, acsessoris-acsessoris kecantikan, dan benda-benda lain nya.  
Well, lalu bagaimana dengan baju-baju Erza? Tentu saja sudah ia masukan kedalam sihir requip nya :)

* * *

-Natsu's Bag-

* * *

Tas Natsu sebenar nya cuma 1, yang satu lagi itu tas buat ngumpetin si Happy. Yeah, kalian tau kan? Kalau di bandara itu gak boleh ada binatang? Jadi nya ya begitu deh...  
Mari kita lihat nasib Happy bersama-sama.

"Huah! Pengap!" Kata Happy menggerutu.

Oh, okey! Sekarang Happy membuka sedikit dari sleting koper tersebut.

"Andai di sini ada Charla, mungkin sekarang aku tidak kesepian..." Keluh Happy.

"Happy! Bisa diam?" Kata Erza sambil menatap tajam koper Natsu, membuat orang-orang di sekitar nya mengira kalau Erza sedang membentak sebuah tas koper milik orang lain.

"Aye..." Jawab Happy malas, sambil membungkam mulut nya.

Hahaha, malang sekali nasib mu, Happy! Okey, mari kita beralih ke koper Natsu yang satu lagi.  
Di sini terlihat banyak kayu-kayu bakar yang tertera berantakan di dalam nya, dan... Ratusan korek api? Seperti nya Natsu telah menjadi phillumenists (orang yang suka mengoleksi korek api). Ada juga pakaian Natsu yang tidak dilipat sama sekali, dan seperti nya pakaian ini ditaruh asal saja oleh nya.

* * *

-Lucy's Bag-

* * *

Novel! Yaps! Lucy tidak akan pernah melepaskan novel nya, kemana pun ia pergi! Tidak boleh! Ya... Segitu sayang nya lah ia sama novel. -.-"  
Pakaian-pakaian Lucy yang tertera sangat rapi di dalam nya, parfum, alat-alat kecantikan, dll.

* * *

-Gray's Bag-

* * *

Okey, selanjut nya Gray!

Eh... Karena Wendy sudah datang, maka acara mengobrak-abrik koper Team Natsu telah selesai!  
Gomene, Gray! ^^

'Sialan kau, Author!' Gerutu Gray.

'Tapi lain kali, pastikan kau membawa baju dalam koper mu ya? ^^'

* * *

-Back To the Story-

* * *

"Wendy!" Kata mereka berempat segera menghampiri Wendy.

"Minna!" Kata Wendy segera berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan...

*BRUK*

"WENDY!" Kata mereka segera mempercepat langkah nya.

Lucy mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu Wendy berdiri, "Ah, maaf minna! Aku ceroboh" kata Wendy sambil meraih tangan Lucy, dan Lucy segera menarik nya.

"Tadi aku ke kamar mandi dulu, jadi nya lama" kata Wendy sambil menundukan kepala nya.

"Ya, tak apa-apa" kata Lucy ambil tersenyum ke arah nya.

"Ayo jalan!" Perintah Erza.

"Aye!" Kata Natsu.

"Yo, Luce! Ayo jalan!" Kata Natsu.

Lucy pun mengangguk, dan segera berjalan mengikuti Natsu dan yang lainnya menuju tempat keberangkatan pesawat.

"Hey, mana pesawat nya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Sabar Natsu... Sebentar lagi juga datang" kata Lucy.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"KAH! WATER!" Teriak Natsu di ruang tunggu pesawat.

"Natsu... Calm Down please..." Kata Lucy.

"He's thirsty? Why not he grab some free mineral water there?" Kata seorang laki-laki yang entah asalnya dari mana.

"Maybe because, he was crazy!"

"Natsu, kau haus? Ya sudah, sini ayo!" Kata Lucy.

"Aku juga haus, Natsu... Lucy..." Kata Happy.

"Sssssst... Tolong diam!" kata Erza yang lagi-lagi dianggap berbicara pada tas.

"Hey, Luce... Ini gimana cara keluarin air nya?" Tanya Natsu bingung.

"Ditekan Natsu!" Kata Lucy.

"Yang di tekan yang mana?" Tanya Natsu makin bingung.

"Astaga... Nih!" Kata Lucy sambil menekan bagian depan tempat minum tersebut, dan air keluar dari keran perlahan-lahan, masuk ke dalam mulut Natsu.

"Oh... Begitu..." Kata Natsu segera menaruh tangan kanan nya di tempat yang sama seperti yang Lucy contohkan tadi, lalu menekan nya kencang-kencang.

*CRAAAAAAAAASS!* air-air itu bermuncratan membasahi muka Natsu.

"Natsu..." Kata Lucy sambil mengusap-usap kepala nya.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu, Flames Head!" Ledek Gray.

"Apa kau bilang, Underwear Prince?!" Jawab Natsu.

"Bisa diam tidak?!" Kata Erza menunjukan death glare nya, yang membuat semua yang ada di situ menjauh dari Erza.

"A-Aye!" Kata mereka berdua berkerringat dingin.

* * *

Sekarang Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, dan Happy n Carla yang ada dalam koper sedang ada dalam ruang tunggu, untuk menunggu pendaratan pesawat Jepang! Agar dapat segera berangkat ke Indonesia, secepatnya!

Maaf sebelum nya! Gomenasai, readers! Jangan tanya ya! Kenapa negara Indonesia jadi negara pertama yang mereka kunjungi.

"Natsu... Kau sudah lancar belum bahasa Indonesia nya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Um... Belum sih! Hehehehe... Kalau kau Luce?"

"Aku sih sudah lancar..." Jawab Lucy sombong.

*SYUUUUUT*

"Pesawat nya udah mendarat tuh!" Kata Natsu menunjuk sebuah pesawat dari dalam ruangan.

"AYO!" Kata Erza.

"Emh!" Kata Lucy segera berdiri, dan menarik koper nya, lalu mulai berlari untuk memasuki pesawat.

*BRAK*

"KYAH!"

"WENDY!"

"Ah! Gomenasai!" Kata Wendy segera berdiri dan berjalan memasuki pesawat.  
Jatuh lagi, jatuh lagi!

* * *

Sampai di dalam pesawat...

"10 A... 10B... 11! Um... Wendy! Kau duduk denganku di 10 B! Natsu! Lucy! 10 C dan D! Gray! Kau sendiri di 11 D!" Atur Erza.

"A-Aye, sir!"

Erza pun duduk di 10 A sebelah Wendy.

Wendy duduk di 10 B sebelah Erza.

Natsu dan Lucy sebelah-sebelahan, Natsu 10 D, dan Lucy sisanya, 10 C.

Sedangkan Gray duduk tepat dibelakang Natsu, 11 D.

"Cih! Di depan nya si Ice Head!" Kata Natsu tidak terima.

Gray pun hanya terdiam tanpa angkat bicara akan nasib nya duduk dengan orang lain.

'Coba waktu itu, ajak Juvia!' Gumam nya.

Without thinking and more thinking, pesawat pun akan terbang.

"Kepada para penumpang sekalian... Demi keselamatan anda semua, dimohon untuk memakai sitbelt pada saat penerbangan sampai tombol gambar pemakaian sitbelt dipadamkan! Terima kasih! To the passengers and gentlemen... For the safety of you all, please wear sitbelt during flight until the image button sitbelt extinguished! Thank you!" Kata seorang pramugari berambut pendek, acak-acakan... Dengan kaca mata hijau nya yang berbentuk lingkaran, dan lipsticknya yang celemotan.

"Kwah! Cantik nya, tuh pramugari!" Kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut keriting, disamping Gray.

Gray pun tersentak kaget dengan perkataan orang di samping nya tadi, 'Tuh orang kok seleranya rendah banget ya? Untung, tuh pramugari gak jerawatan...'

Lucy pun segera memakai sitbelt dengan tenang, sedangkan Natsu terlihat sangat panik.

"Ah-ku! Lupa minta Troia dari Wendy!" Kata Natsu.

"UAAPAAAAH?!" Teriak Lucy kaget.

"Oh, Sh*t! Cantik-cantik berisik banget nih orang!" Kata penumpang lainnya, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Lucy.

'Oh... Kurasa ini akan menjadi pengalaman terburuk, untuk selalu menopang Natsu sampai pesawat ini berada di Indonesia.' Gumam Lucy.

* * *

-Then-

* * *

'Cih! Ini orang ribet banget sih duduk nya!' Gumam Gray.

"Engh, eto... Nih tempat duduk gak model banget sih? Ujung nya ada naikan, tengah nya didudukin malah ngenurun ke bawah... Kurang bahan nih ya?"

Gray pun dengan tak sabaran mengepalkan tangan kanan nya yang berada di samping jendela, 'Nih orang JaDul ya? Yang nama nya kursi pasti ujung nya lebih tinggi dari tengah nya, dan tengah nya kalau didudukin nurun... Nih lebih parah dari pada Si Natsu Baka!' Pikir Gray.

"Sabar Gray!" Bisik Lucy dari belakang.

"Heh, Luce... Ngapain lu peduliin si underwear price? Hah?" Tanya Natsu.

"Gerh! Apa mau mu flames head?" Kata Gray.

'Mereka kenapa sih? Gak ada hari tanpa berantem.' Kata Lucy kesal.

Dan ketika amarah Lucy memuncak, "NATSU BAKA!" Teriak nya.

"Shuuush!" Kata seorang pemuda berambut putih, dengan bertelanjang dada; sambil menaruh jari telunjuk nya didepan mulut nya.

"LYON?!" Tanya Gray, Natsu, dan Lucy.

"Ya... Kenapa?" Tanya Lyon yang ternyata ada di depan Natsu.

"Kenapa harus ada Lyon?" Tanya Lucy malas.

"Oh my god!" Kata Gray.

"Mana ku tahu kalau kalian juga pergi ke Indonesia?!" Kata Lyon.

"Hm... Kelihatan nya kau berbohong, Gray! Lyon!" Kata Lucy sambil menatap kedua nya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kalian yaoi!" Seru Lucy.

"UAPAAA?!"

"Sssssssssssh! Harap tenang di pesawat!" Kata pramugari jelek tadi.

"Oh, okey" kata Lucy sambil berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Pesawat akan terbang sekarang, kepada para penumpang sekalian, di harapkan tenang selama penerbangan. Terimakasih! The airplane will fly now, to the passengers and gentlemen, expected to calm during the flight. Thankyou!"

"Urmbh" kata Natsu menahan mual.

"Er, Natsu... Ini!" Kata Lucy sambil memberikan kantong muntah kepada Natsu.

"HOEEEEEEEK!" Natsu mulai memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan kemarin.

Perlahan-lahan, kantong terisi penuh, dan Lucy terpaksa harus meminta kantong muntah berulang-ulang kali kepada pramugari.

"Teman anda mabok kendaraan? Nih, saya punya pil obat tidur, supaya dia gak muntah-muntah terus" kata orang keriting di sebelah Gray sambil memberikan 9 buah pil kepada Gray.

"Sembilan?" Tanya Gray.

"Ya... Ndak apa-apa! Kan perjalan nya jauh, nyampe nya bisa malem-malem" kata orang itu.

"Oh, makasih banget ya, pak!" Kata Lucy sambil berterimakasih kepada orang itu, lalu mengambil pil yang ada di tangan Gray.

"Nih, Natsu! Telan!" Kata Lucy sambil melemparkan ke-9 pil itu ke dalam mulut Natsu.

"Lu- zzzzzZZZZZZZ..." Kata Natsu mulai tidur.

"Hoooook, fiuuuuuuuuh... zzzzZZZZ... Hoooook, fiuuuuuuuuuh..." Kata Natsu tak henti-henti nya mengorok.

"Nah, mana uang nya?"

"Uang apa?" Tanya Lucy dan Gray heran.

"Lah? Masa tak tau? Ya uang buat obat tidur tadi itu, neh..." Kata orang itu.

"Astaga... Bilang kek kalau bayar! Mendingan tadi gak usah! Kirain gratis gitu loh! Dasar gak ikhlas!" gerutu Lucy.

"Di dunia ini gak ada yang gratis kaleeeeeee" Seru orang itu melemparkan senyum kemenangan nya.

"Iiiih! Ya udah, berapa harga nya?!" Kata Lucy sewot.

"Ya... Murah lah, cuma 500 ribu" kata orang itu santai.

"BUSEEEEEEET! Mahal amat?" Kata Gray dan Lucy berbarengan.

"Ya kan 9 biji" jawab nya santai.

"Ooooo, jadi yang dimasukin ke mulut Flames Head itu biji, bukan pil..." Kata Gray mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya. #BLETAK!

"URGH! Kau memang sama-sama idiot seperti Natsu!" Kata Lucy.

"Hahaha! Yang nama nya Gray memang bodoh!" Kata Lyon yang ada di depan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Brisik kau!" Kata Gray dan Lucy kencang, membuat Lyon tutup mulut dan terdiam 999 bahasa.

"URMBH!" Kata orang yang duduk di sebelah Gray.

"EH?!" Gray, Lucy, dan Lyon segera menoleh ke arah orang sebelah Gray.

"Agh, aku lupa! Itu kan pil buat obat tidur gua... Udah abis lagi, tch! URMBH!"

"HAHAHAHA! Rasain! Mau ngerjain orang sih! Ckckckckck" Kata Lyon.

"Sekarang... Bagaimana cara kita membuat ia tidak memuntahi kita?" Tanya Lucy Sambil memajukan kursi nya.

"Lucy! Kau mah gak bakal kena! Nah, aku nih yang sengsara!" Kata Gray.

"Sabar Gray..." Kata Lucy.

"Mau sabar begimana?!" Kata Gray frustasi.

"Ah! Kita minta Erza ngehajar dia aja!" Kata Gray mendapatkan ide.

"Jangan! Nanti di kira kekerasan dalam pesawat lagi!" cegah Lucy.

"Tapi kan seru, Lucy! Kita semua bisa masuk TV!" Kata Gray.

"Tetep aja! Nanti Erza bisa masuk penjara" kata Lucy.

"Ya gak apa-apa! Sekalian balas dendam, selama ini Erza ngehajar aku sama otak api terus!" Kata Gray.

Lucy menatap Gray sinis.

"Eng... Tadi ada yang bilang otak-otak?" Tanya orang di sebelah Gray sambil berusaha menahan mual.

"GAK! Budek ya loe!" Kata Gray.

"Eh-eh, Gray!" panggil Lucy.

"Ya?" Tanya Gray.

"Sini! Gua punya ide!" Kata Lucy sambil mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga Gray.

"Ah? Iya-iya!" Kata Gray.

"OY! Terlalu atas tau! Bawahan dikit! Telinga ku bukan di situ!" Kata Gray.

"Oh iya, lupa!" Kata Lucy, lalu berbisik pada Gray.

Gray tersenyum licik, "Ide bagus, Lucy!"

"Kepada para penumpang sekalian... tombol pemakaian sitbelt telah di hapuskan. Bagi kalian yang ingin ke toilet, toilet nya ada di bagian depan dan belakang pesawat. Atas perhatian nya, kami ucapkan terimakasih. To the passengers and gentlemen ... button has been in use sitbelt wipe. For those of you who want to go to the toilet, his toilet is on the front and back of the plane. For your attention, we say thankyou"

'Ayo, Gray!' Bisik Lucy sambil mendorong Gray pelan.

'Sip!' Jawab Gray.

"Eh, sini! Gua anterin loe ke toilet, jangan muntah di sini!" Kata Gray.

"Gua balik nya gimana?" Tanya dia.

"Entar gua tungguin!" Jawab Gray.

"Ya udah deh..." kata nya sambil berjalan keluar.

Gray ikut keluar, lalu merangkul orang itu, dan membawa nya ke toilet.

"Oi! Jangan saling ngerangkul! Entar di kira ada apa-apa lagi!" Kata Lyon yang mendapat tatapan sinis dari Gray.

Gray mengantarkan orang hitam keriting itubke toilet.

"Oi, tungguin ya?" Kata nya.

"Ya..." Jawab Gray, namun dalam hati nya ia berkata, 'BODO AMAT! Ngapain nungguin orang kayak dia?' Kata Gray dalam hati sambil melangkah jauh dari toilet.

"Eh! Gray! Berhasil?" Tanya Lucy penuh harap.

"Sip!" Kata Gray sambil mengangkat jempol nya kearah Lucy.

"Hahahaha! Rasain!" Kata Lucy masih tersenyum licik.

"Fuh, gak bakal bisa balik dia! Gak bakal kena muntahan aku..." Kata Gray.

"Dan aku gak perlu bayar uang buat obat tidur Natsu tadi" Ujar Lucy senang.

"Hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kata Erza mendeathglare Gray dan Lucy.

"Eh... eng, bukan apa-apa kok!" jawab mereka berdua.

"Kalian tidak membicarakan aku kan?" Tanya Erza.

"Enggak kok, Za" kata Lucy bergidik ngeri.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Kata Erza.

'Erza GR nih' bisik Lucy dalam hati.

"Eh! Juvia gak ikut ya?" Tanya Lyon.

"Baru sadar loe?" Tanya Gray dan Lucy.

* * *

_Still Author Pov (Soekarno Hatta Airport - 05.30 pm)_

"Hmmmmm..."

"Natsu! Bangun! Pesawat nya udah nyampe tau!" Kata Lucy sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Natsu.

"Hey, Lucy... Natsu kenapa? Masa tidur seharian kayak gini sih?!" Tanya Erza menghampiri Lucy, Natsu, dan Gray.

"Si FlamesHead makan obat tidur 9 pil" jawab Gray.

"UAPAAAAAAAA?! NATSU! NATSU! BANGUN!" kata Erza menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Natsu dengan lebai nya.

"OY!" #PLAK! PLAK!# Erza menampar pipi Natsu kiri dan kanana terus menerus. Gray dan Lucy bergidik ngeri.

"Napa loe makan 9? Mau mati loe? Operdosis tau!" Kata Erza sambil menonjok Natsu hingga ambruk ke bawah kursi.

"Erza... Bisakah pelan-pelan sedikit? Semua penumpang ngeliatin kamu loh" kata Lucy.

"EH?!" Erza terdiam sambil menatap semua penumpang dengan malu-malu.

"Ahahaha! Maaf, temen saya ini cuma bercanda kok!" Kata Lucy.

"Erza... Erza..." Kata Lyon sambil menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

"Lha? Lyon?" Tanya Erza.

"Ya... Napa, hah?" Tanya Lyon.

"Kok kau ikut ke Indonesia juga sih?!" Tanya Erza, lalu melirik ke arah Gray.

"Kenapa harus aku?! Mana aku tau kalau dia dateng ke Indonesia juga?!" Tanya Gray.

"Ya sudahlah... Penumpang lain udah pada keluar semua tuh! Masih mau tetep di sini?" Tanya Lyon.

"YA" jawab mereka.

"HUE! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!" keluh Happy setengah berteriak.

"Hem, hahahaha! Lucu sekali kau, Happy!" kata Lucy sambil melihat Happy dalam keadaan setengah teler itu.

"Lucy jahat!" Seru Happy.

"Mmmmp, loh? Kok aku?" Tanya Lucy sambil menahan tawa nya.

"Hua! Tolong aku!" kata Happy.

"Hahaha, iya Happy... Ikan nya Natsu yang tadi aku kasih buat makan siang mu, sudah kau makan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Terlalu dikit!" kata Happy.

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak, Happy..." Kata Erza.

"Oy! Bangunkan majikan mu sana!" Kata Gray.

"Aye... Keluarkan aku dari sini dulu" kata Happy.

"Ya... ya..." kata Lucy sambil membuka kancing tas Natsu.

"Nah! Sekarang bangunkan Natsu!" Perintah Erza.

"Seharus nya tadi aku memberi Troia pada Natsu-san!" Kata Wendy.

"Sudahlah, cepat bangun kan si Flames Head Jelek itu!" Kata Gray.

"DIAM KAU! ICE FREACK!"

"NATSU?!" Tanya Erza, Lucy, dan Happy.

"Natsu-san?" Tanya Wendy.

"Otak api?" Tanya Gray.

"zzzzzzzzzZZZZZ"

"WHAT?!"

"Baka" kata Carla sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

"OI! Kalau udah bangun tuh gak usah tidur lagi!" Kata Lucy.

"Hm, seperti nya obat tidur sebanyak itu tidak akan mempengaruhi dragon slayer sekuat Natsu" kata Erza.

"Natsu lemah kali! Masa orang kayak gitu kuat sih?!" Kata Gray.

"HEY! KAU! Gray! Natsu itu kuat tau!" protes Lucy.

"Haaah, untuk apa kau membela si bodoh itu?" tanya Carla.

"Carla..." Kata Wendy.

"You love him, Lucy..." goda Happy.

"HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Teriak Lucy.

"Hei! Kalian mau keluar atau tidak?!"

"Ah, iya! Maaf..." Kata Lucy.

"Ayo keluar!" perintah Erza.

"Aye" Jawab mereka.

"Hey! kenapa di toilet ada orang pingsan?"

Gray dan Lucy menelan ludah berat sambil berpura-pura tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

* * *

_(At Hotel - 05.45 pm)_

"Saya pesan 1 kamar yang 2 tempat tidur & 1 kamar untuk yang 1 tempat tidur" Kata Erza pada pelayan hotel.

"Baik..."

"Ini kunci nya" kata pelayan hotel itu sambil memberikan 2 buah kunci yang berwarna emas dan perak dengan nomor tersendiri.

"Lantai 10..." Kata Erza sambil melihat nomor yang ada di kunci.

"Ayo masuk!" Kata Erza sambil masuk ke dalam lift, diikuti yang lain nya.

"Uwaaaa, benda apa ini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Natsu-san..." Kata Wendy sambil memberikan troia pada Natsu.

"Untuk apa kau memberikan si FlamesHead troia? Padahal kan naik lift cuma sebentar" kata Gray.

"Hehehe..." Kata Wendy.

"Tempat nya bagus juga ya..." Kata Erza sambil berjalan menelusuri lorong.

"Nah, Natsu! Gray! Ini kamar kalian!" Kata Erza.

"UAPAAAAAA?! Aku sekamar dengan nya?!" Kata Gray dan Natsu saling menunjuk.

"Ya... Kenapa, hn?" Tanya Erza Mendeathglare mereka berdua.

"A-aye... Ti-tidak apa-apa k-kok!" Kata Natsu dan Gray bergidik ngeri.

"Antara kamar kami, dengan kamar kalian, ada conecting door... Jadi awas saja jika kalian membuat kekacauaan" kata Erza tegas.

"A-aye" jawab mereka.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" Kata Erza sambil masuk ke dalam kamar nya, diikuti oleh Lucy dan Wendy.

"Lucy, Wendy, kalian tidur di kasur itu! Aku tidur di kasur ini!" Kata Erza.

"Iya, Erza-san..." Kata Wendy.

"Ya..." Jawab Lucy.

'Masa Erza tidur sendiri di kasur sebesar itu... Aku sama Wendy malah tidur di kasur yang kecil. Tapi gak apa-apa lah! Kan Wendy kecil ini!' pikir Lucy.

Ya yang nama nya Titania... mana bisa di bantah, Lucy? ^^

"Lucy, aku mau pergi beli makanan dulu... kau jaga Natsu, Gray, dan Wendy ya?" Tanya Erza sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ya..." Jawab Lucy malas.

* * *

_Lucy Pov_

Aku baru selesai membereskan koper. Aku melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.05 pm. Kenapa Erza belum pulang ya? Ah, sebentar lagi juga pulang! Aku mandi dulu saja lah...

* * *

_Erza Pov (05.50 pm)_

Aku berjalan keluar dari hotel sendiri. Lalu aku jalan kaki keliling hotel, mencari restaurant yang akan aku datangi untuk memesan makanan. Dan saat aku melihat sebuah plang bertuliskan MC Donald, aku langsung memasuki nya.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Paket Mantap yang Hot Chicken, minuman nya... Reg Lemon Tea, plus Rice! 10, semua nya di bungkus!" Jawab ku.

"10?" Tanya nya.

"Ya... Kenapa?" Tanya ku balik.

"Erm... tidak ada apa-apa! Okey, ada pesanan lain?"

"Ada! Spicy chicken Burger 3, double cheese burger 5" jawab ku.

* * *

Setelah dari MC Donald, aku kembali pulang ke hotel. Namun, sebelum sampai di hotel, aku melihat sebuah toko perhiasaan yang mempunyai diskon besar. Dengan mata blink-blink, aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam nya dan mengambil perhiasaan apa saja yang aku suka, yang sudah ada dalam tangan orang lain sekalipun.

Setelah puas berbelanja di toko itu, uang ku benar-benar habis. Namun aku senang dapat memaksa si penjual untuk membesarkan diskon nya, dan mendapat banyak perhiasan. Ku lihat banyak sekali mobil yang mogok di jalan. Eh, bukan mogok deh! Itu mah macet! Pasti di depan ada kecelakaan atau pertigaan/ perempatan... Udahlah! Aku lewat gang aja! Lebih sepi! Aku pun segera memasuki gang kecil itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ada orang dengan pakaian kurang bahan mendatangi ku.

"Hoh... Berani sekali kau, cewek! Jalan ngelewain gang malem-malem kayak gini, sendirian lagi... Cari mati ya?" tanya salah satu orang berbaju kurang bahan itu.

"Hn? Aku gak nyari mati, aku nyari jalan pulang" jawab ku santai.

"Idih! Aku lagi!" Kata yang lain nya lagi.

"Lah? Emang kau kenapa? Aku gak nyalain kamu kok!" kata ku.

"Astaga... nih cewek bule! Maksud nya, masa loe ngomong nya pake aku-kamu sih?"

"Nama negara ini kan Indonesia, bukan Gaul... Gimana sih?!" Balas ku.

"Ya udah, terserah lah! Karena loe udah masuk wilayah gue-"

"Setau ku, ini wilayah Indonesia Bagian Barat deh!" Jawab ku.

"Grrrrrh, udah lah! Oi, kalian rampas barang bawaan tuh cewek!"

"Siap Boss!"

"Kalian buka usaha ya? Pakai ada Boss-Boss an segala?" Tanya ku.

"Hiyaaaaaa!" Kata semua perkumpulan orang kurang bahan menyerang ku dengan pedang nya yang tajam namun gak lurus, tapi berlikuk-likuk.

Dengan cepat, aku mengubah baju ku menjadi Heart Kreuz Armor dan membalas serangan orang-orang berbaju kurang bahan itu.

"Akh, sejak kapan dia memakai baju baja?!" Seru mereka.

Masih belum puas, aku mengubah armor ku menjadi Heavens Wheel Armor, dan menghajar mereka semua.

_(Hahaha! Rasain! Begitu deh, kalau berhadapan dengan Erza! XD)_

Aku menghampiri mereka dan menatap mereka yang pingsan dengan deathglare, walau aku tau mereka gak bakal bisa ngeliat deathglare ku. Aku menjongkokan badan ku, lalu mengambil semua pedang unik itu dari tangan mereka. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Yes! Dapet koleksi model pedang terbaru!" Seru ku.

_(Ternyata Erza suka keris, readers!)_

* * *

_Lucy Pov (At Hotel - 06.20 pm)_

Aku baru selesai mandi, aku segera mengeringkan badan ku.

Eh? Mana ya piyama ku?

Aku terus melihat sekeliling. Namun tak menemukan pakaian piyama ku.

Ups! Tadi kan aku lupa ambil... Astaga!

Aku segera melirik keluar kamar mandi.

Astaga! Ada Natsu lagi! Untung lagi tidur...

Aku berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun baru 1 langkahan, Natsu terbangun.

Ah! Sial!

Aku segera berlari kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Luce? Itukah kau?" Tanya nya sambil melihat ke seluruh ruangan, namun tak menemukan aku.

Apa aku minta Wendy aja ya? Eh, kok Wendy gak ada? Mungkin lagi ngambil teh di lantai bawah... Terus aku gimana?

"Aku pulang!" kata Erza sembari membuka pintu kamar.

"Fiuh, untung ada Erza! Erza, bisa tolong ambilkan pakaian piyama ku? Aku lupa mengambil nya sebelum aku mandi!" Kata ku.

"Hn? Baiklah..." Jawab Erza menaruh barang belanjaan nya di atas meja, lalu mengambil pakaian piyama milik ku.

"Thank You, Erza..." Kata ku sambil mengambil piyama ku, dan segera memakai nya.

Lalu aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hei, Natsu? Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" Tanya Erza.

"Habis nya aku males tidur sama si Underwear Prince!" kata Natsu.

"Hah! Terserah lah! Panggil Gray sana!" perintah Erza.

"Wendy dan Carla mana?" Tanya Erza.

"Aye... Dari tadi juga aku tidak menemukan Carla" kata Happy.

"Sebentar lagi juga balik... Erza, kau beli ap-" aku terhenti, "Gilaaa, banyak banget, Za!"

#PLAK "Gak sopan!"

"Tadi aku liat ada diskon besar di toko perhiasan, jadi aku mampir dulu... terus aku ketemu sama orang-orang kurang bahan" kata Erza.

"Orang kurang bahan? Maksud nya preman?" Tanya ku.

"Ya..." Jwab nya.

"Oh..." Kata ku ber-oh ria.

"Terus aku dapet koleksi pedang unik baru nih!" Kata Erza sambil memperlihatkan pedang yang ia maksud.

"Ooooh, itu mah nama nya keris, Za!" Kata ku.

"Oh, keris..." Kata Erza mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya.

"Ada makanan apa?" Tanya Natsu mengendus-ngendus.

"Oh iya, nih!" Kata Erza sambil mengambil satu kantong pelastik MC Donald.

"Nyamy!" Kata Natsu ngiler.

"Lah? Kok MC Donald sih? Kan MC Donald di Fiore juga banyak" Kata ku kaget.

"Ya gak apa-apa lah... Habis bingung mau beli makanan apa...? Besoklah, baru kita mencicipi makanan khas Indonesia" Kata Erza.

"Ya sudah, ayo ma-" Aku melihat plastik MC Donald yang sudah kosong.

"NATSUUUU! Jangan makan semua nya! Sini!" Kata ku sambil menarik paksa beberapa bungkus makanan yang belum di makan.

#NYIET

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Aku segera melihat ke arah pintu, dan menemukan orang asing.

"Hey! Siapa kau?!" Tanya Erza.

"Aku adalah... TeRoRis!"

1

2

3

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Minna? Baguskah?! Lucu kah?!

Hari pertama memang belum ada yang membuat kekacauan...

Tapi kita lihat saja di hari-hari berikut nya! ^o^

Berlanjut ke next chapter!

_**"Pelabuhan Ratu? Yang ada mitos suka menghanyutkan orang yang memakai baju hijau itu?"**_

_**"Yups!"**_

_**"Aku sih gak masalah... Soal nya aku kan memang gak suka pakai baju"**_

Review Please!


	2. Second Day : Keliling Jakarte!

Minna! ^^ Sudah berapa lama saya tidak update FanFic ini? Gomen lama... Soal nya fokus ke FanFic lain nya dan memang lagi sibuk.

Untuk FanFic **Knocked Out by Destiny, Back by Love** untuk sementara tidak di update dulu karena ada kesamaan ide dengan FanFic lain yang baru-baru ini update. Jadi tidak jadi saya post. Nanti akan saya ketik ulang dengan ide yang berbeda.

Oh iya, seperti nya ada kesalahan fatal dari review-review para readers, kalau... Soekarno Hatta Airport itu kan di Jakarta. Terus kenapa kalian minta Team Natsu ke Jakarta lagi kalau mereka memang lagi di Jakarta?

Okelah, ini jawaban review dari para readers!

* * *

**Review Answers**

**RyuuKazekawa : **Masa sih? Arigatou Gozaimase! Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Semoga chapter ini bisa bikin Ryuu-san ketawa juga ya! Thanks for your review!

**Marianne Gloria : **Arigatou! Iya, saya juga gak nyangka... Ini udah update! Thanks for your review!

**Hanara VgRyuu : **Ha'i! Arigatou! Iya, ini sudah di update! Thanks for your review!

**Nnatsuki : **Ya begitulah... :) Iya, ini sudah update! Thanks for your review!

**KhadafiClaluFunky : **Arigatou! Ini sudah update! Thanks for your review!

**Yolbert : **Ha'i! Ini sudah update! Thanks for your review!

**Reyn Dragneel : **Kan orang yang berada di Fiore itu bisa memakai sihir, termasuk kalau lagi berada di luar Fiore (Negara Sihir). Udah dibuktikan sama Mashima-senpai waktu Team Natsu ke Negara Bosco. Tapi kan sihir tidak boleh dipakai di luar Fiore, sebenar nya. Jadi kita lihat saja nanti apa Team Natsu bisa bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan sihir dan membuat kekacauan di Indonesia. Sudah paham kan? Okey, thanks for your review!

**BBQatMidnight : **Masa? Serius? Arigatou Gozaimase buat pujian nya. Mereka lagi berada di Jakarta ^^" Thanks for your review!

**Asanuma Madoka : **Arigatou! Saya senang jika anda senang! Thanks for your review!

**XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX : **Ha'i! Ha'i! Ini sudah ada lanjutannya. Thanks for your review!

**wiikun : **Thank You atas saran nya! Iya, saya kurang bisa bikin bahasa yang sopan ^^" Saya bukan Wendy yang bersifat terlalu sopan. Akan kuusahakan agar kata-kata Wendy tidak garing. Arigatou Gozaimase! Thanks for your review!

**Regina Moccha Leonarista : **Tidak, mereka masih di Jakarta. Belum ke bandung. Kan baru ke hotel doang, masa langsung pergi lagi? Dan mereka memang berada di Jakarta. Hahaha, tenang... Nanti juga Team Natsu ke Bandung, Surabaya, Palembang, dan lain-lain kok! Sabar... Indonesia 33 Provinsi. Thanks for your review!

**Lafulcezard : **Yaps! Benar... Terimakasih untuk pujian nya. Iya, mereka akan keliling Jakarta. Thanks for your review!

**Guest : **Arigatou! Ya, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Thanks for your review!

**FinasasAfina : **Iya benar! Mereka akan ketemu ondel-ondel. Hahaha... Jangan begitu dong. Kasihan Natsu nya XD Mungkin begitu. Tanya aja sama Erza. Ha'i ini sudah update! Thanks for your review.

**Suki-DesuNatsu-kun : **Really? Arigatou! Ha'i, ini sudah update! Thanks for your review!

**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-Chan : **Hahaha... Okey, baiklah! Tapi ketemu nya cuma sebentar doang ya? Nanti di chapter 3. Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Fairy Tail Goes to Indonesia**  
**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Team Natsu**

Warning : Gak terlalu lucu, semua murni dari pikiran Author!, typos, dll.

* * *

_Sebelum nya di chapter 1..._

_#NYIET_

_Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Aku segera melihat ke arah pintu, dan menemukan orang asing._

_"Hey! Siapa kau?!" Tanya Erza._

_"Aku adalah... TeRoRis!"_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"_

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

* * *

"Hyeee?! Kau teroris?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan mata nya tak percaya.

Sedangkan Erza mendeathglare orang yang mengaku diri nya TeRoRis itu, hingga Natsu dan Gray bergidik ngeri.

"Uwaaaa! Maafkan aqwuu!" Kata orang itu segera berlutut hormat di depan Erza.

Seketika suasana langsung dibuat cair bagai kapal pecah. Deathglare seram yang dikeluarkan Erza hilang tiba-tiba. Orang itu mengangkat kepala nya lalu berbicara dengan cepat tanpa spasi, titik, koma.

"Akubukanterorisseriusakucumabercandajanganbunuhak umasihmauhidup" ujar orang itu dengan sangat cepat, sampai-sampai tak ada yang mengerti.

Natsu dan Gray saling bertatapan dengan muka yang sama polos nya. Lucy memiringkan kepala nya, sedangkan Erza dengan kejam nya mengeluarkan keris baru nya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan! Ulangi!" Kata Erza sok memerintah.

"Aaa, i-iya... aku a-akan mengulangi nya. T-tolong ja-jangan makan a-aku.." kata nya gugup sambil menutupi muka nya dengan kedua lengan tangan nya.

'Heh? Memakan mu? Kau pikir aku monster?!' Pikir Erza dalam hati.

"Uwwa! Sugooi! Kau tau dari mana kalau kita lapar?" Tanya Natsu yang sukses mendapat jitakan keras dari Lucy.

"Maksudnya bukan itu, BAKA!" Seu Lucy.

"Auch! Itu sakit, Luce! Lagipula... Kan dia bilang makan, berarti dia tau kita lapar dong?" Tanya Natsu sambil memasang tampang polos nya.

"Makan tidak selamanya berarti Lapar, bodoh!" Kata Lucy mulai kesal.

"Jadi siapa kau?" Tanya Erza pada orang itu.

"Aku? Namaku itu TEokiya ROyn RISukeyn. Atau yang kusingkat-singkat sebagai TeRoRis berdasarkan nama depanku. Dan aku adalah orang yang bertugas sebagai tour gate kalian. Julukan ku adalah Teokiya si cowok keren sedunia" ujar nya sombong.

"HOEEEEEEK!" Segera saja Narsu, Gray, dan Lucy muntah ketika mendengar perkataan 'Cowok Keren Sedunia'

'Benar-benar gak sadar muka. Punya kaca gak sih?' Pikir mereka bertiga yang entah kenapa bisa kompak.

"Hm... tour gate ya..." kata Erza sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya.

"Um, kamar ku di sebelah. Jadi kalau kalian perlu bantuan, kalian bisa ke kamar ku lewat conecting door" kata Teokiya.

"Baiklah.. Tapi kurasa kami tidak butuh bantuan mu" kata Gray sewot yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari Erza.

"Yang sopan!" Seru Erza.

"A-aye" kata Gray gugup sambil menelan ludah nya.

"Okey, selamat malam~" kata Teokiya segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yosh! Baiklah, ayo kita makan!" Kata Lucy sembari menoleh kebelakang, lalu berfacepalm.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Lucy?" Tanya Erza segera menoleh ke arah yang di lihat Lucy.

"NATSU! KURANG AJAR KAU! KENAPA DIMAKAN SEMUA?!" Bentak Erza kencang, membuat Lucy dan Gray bergidik ngeri.

"AYE! GOMEN, ERZAAAA!" Teriak Natsu ketakutan.

* * *

"Huf, gara-gara si flameshead, kita jadi gak makan nih..." ujar Gray.

"Apa kau bilang, IceFreak?!" Balas Natsu.

"Bisa diam tidak?" Tanya Erza sambil mengeluarkan deathglare nya.

"A-aye" jawab mereka sambil saling merangkul pundak layak nya pasangan yaoi.

"Hey, minna! Aku menemukan ini tertempel di pintu kulkas" kata Lucy sambil melambai-lambaikan kertass yang ia temukan di udara.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Erza.

"Apa itu resep makanan, Luce?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kau ini pikiran nya makanan doang" kata Gray sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya... tapi kali ini dia benar. Ini resep makanan" kata Lucy.

"Woaaah! Serius, Luce?!" Tanya Natsu sambil melompat-lompat histeris.

"Ya. Kau ini tambah seperti orang autis saja" kata Lucy.

"Tapi aku benar kan?" Tanya Natsu nyengar-nyengir gaje, menatap Lucy penuh harapan. Sehingga tampak seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan balon kepada pacar nya. Pacar? Sejak kapan anak kecil bisa udah punya pacar? Don't ask me why!

"Lucy, boleh kulihat resep makanan nya?" Tanya Erza.

"Tidak! E-eh, m-maksud ku b-boleh..." kata Lucy gugup.

Lucy pikir Erza akan marah. Eh... taunya Erza malah menyerngitkan alis nya heran, lalu berkata "Tadi kau bilang apa, Lucy...? Maaf aku tidak dengar"

JLEGAR! Bagai disambar petir, Lucy tepaku diam mendengar jawaban Erza yang benar-benar diluar dugaan nya. Dan entah kenapa ia malah membeku di tempat setelah terkena serangan petir tadi. Memang nya petir bisa membekukan sesuatu? Okey, itu cuma pribhasa.

"Hum, disini ditulis... semua bahan ada di dalam kulkas" kata Erza yang entah kapan sudah ada di samping Lucy.

"Erza? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Okey, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, keluarkan bahan-bahan yang tertulis di kertas ini!" Perintah Erza sambil segera kembali membaca isi kertas itu.

"Hosh, baiklah... bagaimana cara membuat nya ya?" Tanya Lucy segera melihat ke kertas yang di pegang nya.

* * *

Silahkan dicatat! Kalau mau... ;p

**FOOD RECIPE :**

**1. Masukan selai kacang dan selai coklat ke dalam panci berisi air.**

**2. Tumis telur, kencur, dan jahe.**

**3. Serut sawi hingga menjadi potongan kecil-kecil.**

**4. Masukan tepung terigu ke dalam panci berisi air tadi.**

**5. Rebus makanan dalam panci tersebut sambil mengaduk nya.**

**6. Jika sudah mendidih, matikan kompor dan tuangkan isi nya kedalam mangkuk.**

**7. Masukan tumisan dan serutan sawi ke dalam mangkuk.**

**8. Pecahkan 1 butir telur ke mangkuk, lalu celupkan daging sapi ke dalam nya.**

**9. Gabungkan kedua makanan dalam mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut.**

**10. Tambahkan garam, gula, sambal, saus, mayones, dan cuka ke dalam adonan tersebut.**

**11. Masukan adonan tersebut ke dalam oven, dan tunggu 30 menit.**

**12. Silahkan menikmati! ^^**

* * *

"Nah, ayo buat!" Kata Lucy setelah membaca resep tersebut dalam hati.

"..."

"Bagaimana kita dapat membuatnya jika kau membaca nya dalam hati?" Tanya Erza.

"Waaaa! Oh iya, aku lupa..." kata Lucy.

"Ngahahaha! Lucy memang aneh ya, Happy-" kata Natsu segera menghentikan omongan nya ketika mengingat Happy tidak bersama nya.

"HYAAA! Kita melupakan Wendy, Happy, dan Carla!" Kata Lucy.

"Hm... iya juga ya, aku tidak melihat nya dari tadi" kata Gray.

"Eh! Bisa jadi Wendy tidak bisa masuk hotel karena membawa Happy dan Carla lagi" kata Lucy.

"Bisa jadi begitu! Natsu, Lucy! Kalian tetap di sini! Gray, ikut aku kebawah!" Perintah Erza.

"Baiklah... oy, Lucy! Jaga flameahead, jangan sampai makanan nya habis lagi karenanya" kata Gray.

"Gray! Ayo!" Panggil Erza yang sudah ada di depan lift

"Ya... ya..." jawab Gray.

* * *

**Natsu & Lucy**

"Kenapa kau bisa melupakan Happy, Wendy, dan Carla ya? Kau memang aneh Luce!" kata Natsu.

"AKU TIDAK ANEH! Dan bukankah kau juga melupakan mereka, HUH?" Tanya Lucy.

"A-aye!" kata Natsu gugup mengingat Lucy yang akan menjadi 2 kali lebih seram dari Erza jika marah.

'Hum, apa aku masak dulu saja ya? Jadi saat mereka kembali, kita tinggal makan...' pikir Lucy sambil mengambil panci di dekat kompor.

"Luce, kau sedang masak?" tanya Natsu.

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa?" tanya Lucy balik tanpa menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya.

"Aye... buat yang banyak untuk ku ya?" kata Natsu sambil menjilat-jilati bibir nya.

"Tidak akan! Enak saja kau bicara begitu setelah kau menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang dibeli Erza!" celoteh Lucy kesal.

* * *

**Gray & Erza (Lobby Hottel)**

"Itu Wendy kan?" tanya Gray sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk hotel.

"Ya, ayo kesana!" kata Erza.

"Maaf, anda tidak boleh masuk! Di hotel ini dilarang membawa binatang!" ujar seorang satpam kepada Wendy.

"Gomenasai! Tapi saya menginap di hotel ini dengan teman-teman saya. Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" kata Wendy membungkukan badan nya 90 derajat yang bisa dinilai kelewatan sopan nya.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan!" tegas satpam itu.

Erza menatap tajam satpam itu. Merasa ditatap, satpam itu menoleh ke arah Erza dengan tampang ketakutan. Masih dengan glowing eyes nya yang seram, Erza mengeluarkan deathglare khas nya yang dapat membuat setiap orang yang melihat nya kabur saking takut nya. Hingga Gray dan Wendy yang tidak ditatap pun ikut merinding.

"Biarkan dia masuk, atau kau akan merasakan akibat nya?" kata Erza tegas dengan aura hitam di sekeliling tubuh nya.

"B-ba-baik! Si-silahkan m-masuk!" kata satpam itu gugup.

"Bagus" kata Erza tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ditandai dengan hilang nya aura-aura seram tadi.

"Aye!" sahut Happy.

'HAPPY!' bisik Erza menatap Happy tajam.

"Heh? Kucing nya dapat berbicara?" tanya satpam itu.

'Baka! Sudah dibilang untuk menahan diri agar tidak berbicara, masih saja!' pikir Carla.

* * *

**Back to Erza's Room**

"Selamat datang kembali, minna!" kata Lucy menyapa kembali nya Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, dan Carla.

"Yo!" kata Natsu.

"Wendy, maaf ya tadi kami melupakanmu" kata Lucy.

*BYUUUUUUUUUUR*

"HUEEEE! Kupikir kalian kesusahan mencariku selama sejam ini, ternyata kalian malah melupakan ku... HUEEEE!" Kata Wendy menangis deras dengan selebai-lebai nya sampai Happy dan Carla menyiapkan ember.

"Ehehe, maaf" kata Lucy gaje.

'Siapa juga yang mau mencari mu sampai sejam?' pikir Lucy dalam hati.

"Lucy, kau sudah memasak makanan nya ya?" tanya Gray sambil melihat ke arah sebuah mangkok besar berisi makanan.

"Ah, ya! Makan dulu yuk!" ajak Lucy.

"Yosh! Aku sudah sangat lapar!" kata Natsu samabil menjilat-jilati bibir nya.

"Berhentilah menjilat-jilati bibirmu, flameshead!" ejek Gray.

"Apa kau bilang, IceFreak?!" balas Natsu tak mau kalah.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Erza.

"T-tidak! Ka-kami berteman baik kok!" kata Natsu dan Gray sambil saling merangkul pundak satu sama lain.

"Tuh kan, mereka beneran kayak yaoi" celetuk Lucy.

"Yaoi? Yaoi itu apa Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan tampang polos nya.

"Baka" kata Carla menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

"Carla... kau tidak boleh begitu. Lagipula, aku juga tidak tau yaoi itu apa" kata Wendy.

"Kau lebih baik tidak tau di umur mu yang masih sekecil ini" kata Carla.

"Luce, jadi yaoi itu apa?" tanya Natsu ulang.

"Tanyakan saja pada Erza" kata Lucy.

"E-eh? Aku...?" tanya Erza yang merona pipinya.

"Jadi, yaoi itu apa Erza?" tanya Natsu, masih dengan tampang polos nya.

"B-Ba-BAKA! Bagaimana cara ku untuk menjelaskan hal seperti itu?!" kata Erza yang pipinya sudah semerah rambut nya, sambil menjitak Natsu dengan sangat keras.

"Ittai! Kenapa kau menjitak ku?" tanya Natsu sambil memegangi kepala nya.

"Hah... dari pada mengurusi si bodoh flameshead yang tidak tau apa-apa, kita makan dulu saja yuk!" kata Gray segera menuju meja makan, sedangkan Erza menyeret Natsu ke kursi.

"Selamat makan!" kata mereka semua sambil memasukan sendok yang berisi makanan itu ke dalam mulut nya masing-masing.

"..."

"Minna, bagaimana makanan nya? Enak tidak?" tanya Lucy yang belum mencicipi makanan nya sama sekali.

"DISGUSTING!" kata Natsu dan Gray, yang sukses mendapat jitakan keras dari Erza.

#BLETAK!#

"Setidak nya hargailah masakan nya!" seru Erza.

"A-aye!" kata mereka berdua.

"Lucy, boleh kulihat resep nya?" tanya Erza.

"Ya, ini..." kata Lucy sembari memberikan selembar kertas resep kepada Erza.

Erza segera membaca resep makanan tersebut baik-baik, lalu meremas-remas kertas tersebut.

"SIAPA YANG BUAT RESEP GAK JELAS DAN ASAL-ASALAN KAYAK GINI?!" Teriak Erza sambil mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

"Aku" Author ngangkat tangan kanan nya.

.

.

.

#BLETAK! PLAK! DBRAK! DBRUK! PANG! DUAK!# Dan Author pun babak belur...

* * *

**-Second Day : Keliling Jakarte!-**

* * *

"Hum, aku jadi gak bisa tidur nih gara-gara terlalu laper dan masih kesel sama Author" celoteh Lucy.

"Ah, Lucy-san... tapi Author-san kasihan loh sampai babak belur begitu" kata Wendy.

"Biarin! Biar tau rasa!" ujar Lucy.

*KRUK* *KRUK* Terdengar kembali bunyi yang tak lain berasal dari perut Lucy.

"Hah... mungkin jika aku membaca majalah, aku bisa menenagkan diriku" kata Lucy seegra mengambil majalah di atas meja.

"Bigfoot. Rumor palsu yang tak pernah ditemukan kebenaan nya... Sepertinya menarik!" kata Lucy.

"Bigfood? Apakah itu makan besar?" tanya Natsu.

"Grrrh, pikiran mu makanan doang" kata Lucy kesal tanpa mengalihkan pengelihatan nya dari majalah yang dipegang nya.

"Ngahahaha! Benar Luce! Ini pasti enak~" kata Natsu yang sedang memegang majalah lain nya.

"Heh? Apa yang kau baca sih, Nastu?!" tanya Lucy sambil melihat ke arah majalah yang dipegang Natsu.

"Bigfood. Makanan besar yang sangat enak, dan sangat berguna untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar. Tapi ingat! Jangan bagi-bagi, nanti makanan nya abis. Makan sendiri aja... AUTHOR! Ini pasti ulah mu lagi kan?!" kata Lucy sambil mengerutkan alis nya kesal.

"Author, kemana kau?!" tanya Lucy.

"Hehe, Lucy-san" kata Wendy bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Ya sudah lah, kita berusaha tidur saja. Ini sudah jam 12 malam loh" kata Gray.

"Ya, benar! Natsu! Gray! Kalian kembali ke kamar kalian!" perintah Erza.

"Aye!" jawab mereka berdua sambil meninggalkan kamar Erza, Wendy, dan Lucy.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ku?" tanya Happy.

"Kau juga ikut mereka!" perintah Erza.

"Ayo tidur, Lucy-san... Erza-san... Carla..." ajak Wendy.

"Huf, baiklah... oyasumi, minna!" kata Lucy sambil beranjak ke kasur nya bersama Wendy.

"Carla, tolong matikan lampu nya!" perintah Erza.

"Ya... oyasumi, minna... Wendy..." kata Carla langsung mematikan lampu yang ada di dekat nya, lalu menyelimuti Wendy.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eh?" tanya Lucy dan Erza saling bertatapan.

"Itu kan... suara Teokiya-san" kata Wendy.

"Baiklah, ayo kesana, Lucy, Wendy, Carla" kata Erza segera turun dari kasur.

"Aku dan Wendy tidak ikut. Wendy sudah mengantuk. Aku lebih baik menemani Wendy saja" kata Carla.

"Terserah... Ayo Lucy!" kata Erza.

"Ha'i!" jawab Lucy.

"Teokiya, ada apa teriak-teriak?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku mimpi dikejar-kejar anjing" jawab Teokiya.

'Anjing doang sih' pikir Lucy.

"Ya udah, tidur lagi aja. Kan cuma mimpi" kata Erza.

"Gak mau" jawab nya.

"? ? ?"

"Takut anjing nya masih nungguin" lanjut Teokiya.

"..."

* * *

**Next Day (On the way to Monas)**

"Huf, gara-gara Natsu yang bangun nya telat, kita jadi kesiangan deh..." kata Lucy.

"Ya, bener tuh" kata Teokiya ikut-iktan nyalahin Natsu.

"Urmbh, HOEEEEEK!" kata Natsu muntah-muntah terus.

"Udah bangun nya kesiangan, mabok kendaraan lagi... Payah nya.." kata Teokiya sambil menggeleng-gelengkann kepala nya.

"Hahaha! Memang, si flameshead itu sangat payah" kata Gray tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oh ya, kalian tidak merekam diri kalian untuk kenang-kenangan?" tanya Teokiya.

"Ah, iya! Kau bawa kamera nya kan, Za?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya... nih" kata Erza sambil memberikan kamera kepada Lucy.

"Baiklah, Teokiya, bisa tolong rekamin?" tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati~ Princess Lucy" kata Teokiya.

"Princess?" tanya Lucy.

Yaps, mungkin inilah akibat nya jika tour gate nya itu laki-laki.

* * *

**At Monas (10.59)**

"Baiklah silahkan turun, princess Lucy" kata Teokiya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku princess!" bentak Lucy tak terima.

"Haha, ayo Lucy!" kata Erza yang sudah berada di bawah.

"Ya..." kata Lucy.

"Yatta! Aku merasa bebas!" seru Natsu.

Gray dan Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya, 'Benar-benar seperti anak kecil'

"Baiklah, bisa kau terangkan tentang bangunan ini?" tanya Erza.

"Terangkan? Kan sudah terang, memang nya kau tidak kelihatan, Erza?" tanya Natsu.

#BLETAK!#

"Maksudku jelaskan, Bodoh!" kata Erza.

"Ehem, baiklah! Monas adalah kepanjangan dari Monumen Nasional. Monas adalah monumen peringatan setinggi 132 meter/ 443 kaki yang didirikan untuk mengenang perlawanan dan perjuangan rakyat Indonesia untuk merebut kemerdekaan dari pemerintahan kolonial Hindia Belanda. Ya sangaat tinggi sih... jadi jika kalian mau naik ke atas, kalian tidak boleh takut ketinggian" jelas Teokiya.

"Disini boleh terjung payung?" tanya Natsu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu sangat menganggu keramain di sekitar monas" jawab Teokiya.

"Disini boleh terbang tidak?" tanya Happy.

"Ya, terserah jika kau bisa, kucing biru ajaib" jawab Teokiya.

"Aye! Tentu saja aku bisa!" kata Happy.

"Happy! Kau tidak boleh terbang di sini. Kau tau apa yang akan mereka katakan saat melihat seekor kucing terbang?" kata Carla.

"Aye! Mungkin mereka akan mengira ku burung. Tapi..." kata Happy mulai menghentikan kata-kata nya.

**_[ "Serangga macam apa ini?" tanya Elie. "HUA! Lucy, biasa nya orang akan berpikir aku ini kucing atau burung. Tapi dia..." ]_**

"Bagaimana jika mereka mengira aku seekor serangga?" lanjut Happy.

"Ahaha, Happy... rupanya kau masih mengingat-ingat kejadian itu ya..." kata Lucy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, Teokiya-san... Kapan bangunan ini didirikan?" tanya Wendy.

"Pembangunan terdiri atas tiga tahap. Tahap pertama, kurun 1961/1962 - 1964/1965. Tahap kedua berlangsung pada kurun 1966 hingga 1968. Tahap akhir berlangsung pada tahun 1969-1976. Namun pembangunan dimulai secara resmi pada tanggal 17 Agustus 1961 oleh Ir. Soekarno. Presiden pertama di Indonesia" jawab Teokiya dengan mudah nya.

"Ooooo, kalau dilihat-lihat bangunan ini seperti patung liberty saja ya. Orang-orang bisa naik ke atas. Lalu di atas nya ada emas. Kyaaa! Kalau aku bisa memliki emas sebanyak itu. Aku pasti tidak akan kesulitan lagi untuk membayar uang apartemen ku" kata Lucy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Nyeeeigh"

"Hey, apa-apaan kau menatap ku seperti itu?" tanya Natsu memasang muka cemberut nya kepada kuda penarik delman di depan nya.

Merasa tak peduli, kuda itu memutar bola mata nya. Natsu semakin kesal, dan menatap mata kuda itu. Beberapa orang yang melihat itu hanya menganga melihat kebodohan seorang Natsu. Merasa tersaingi, Natsu kembali mengoceh pada kuda di depan nya. Merasa bosan, kuda itu menendang Natsu dengan kaki depan nya.

"Woooaa-" BRUK!

"Auch, kuda jahat! Awas saja kau!" kata Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan nya.

"Pfft, ahahaha! Lihat dirimu flameshead! Kau tampak seperti orang bodoh deh!" kata Gray menahan tawa.

"Apa kau bilang IceFreak?!"

"Hey-hey! Ini tempat umum!" kata Teokiya.

Tak memperdulikan kata-kata tour gate mereka, Natsu dan Gray terus saja bertengkar.

"Aku menyerah..." kata Teokiya pasrah.

"Hahaha, si 2 idiot itu memang susah ditangani. Tapi aku pasti bisa. Lihat saja, Teokiya!" kata Erza yang seperti nya mau pamer, bukan menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Diam atau kuhajar kalian?" tanya Erza.

"A-aye!" kata mereka berdua.

"Hey, kalian sudah lapar kan? Ayo kita mencicipi makanan khas Indonesia dulu!" kata Teokiya.

"Nah, ini namanya kerak telor-" belum selesai Teokiya bicara, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh aksi Natsu yang benar-benar diluar logika manusia biasa.

"Kobaran api dari arang memang yang terbaik!" Seru Natsu sambil melahap api itu.

"NATSU?!"

Muka Teokiya memucat, "Apakah dia selalu seperti ini?" tanya nya.

"Ya, selalu. Setiap saat" kata Lucy mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya.

* * *

"Nyam-nyam-nyam" kata Natsu tak henti-henti nya memakan.

"Natsu! berhentilah! Kau sudah makan 10 piring tau!" kata Lucy sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan piring.

"Tapi ini enak, Luce! Aku tambah lagi!" kata Natsu.

"Tidak! Masih banyak tau makanan nya! Belum Soto Betawi, Roti Buaya, gado-gado, lontong sayur, kue ranggi-"

"Baiklah Luce! Aku pesan semua yang tadi kau bilang, masing-masing 7 piring" kata Natsu.

#BLETAK!#

"Baiklah, aku beli es doger dulu ya!" kata Lucy.

"Ya..." kata Erza.

'Coba di sini ada cheese cake' pikir Erza.

"Lucy, belikan juga sekalian untuk ku!" kata Gray.

"Okey!" jawab Lucy.

"Ngah! Bau nya sangat enak!" kata Natsu segera menghampiri bau itu.

"Waaa! Berikan aku semua nya!" seru Natsu setelah bertemu dengan bau enak yang ia cium, gado-gado.

"Natsu! Kita tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!" kata Erza.

"Heh? Aku yakin kita masih punya banyak uang" kata Natsu.

"Baiklah, aku pesan semua nya!" kata Natsu.

#BLETAK!# Erza kembali menjitak Natsu.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopanan teman kami pak! Saya pesan 2 piring saja" kata Erza memesan, lalu menyeret Natsu kembali ke kursi.

"Hey, nama mu Wendy kan?" tanya Teokiya.

"Iya, benar. Teokiya-san" kata Wendy.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja? Padahal teman-teman mu saja hiperactive semua" kata Teokiya.

"Ehehe, maaf" kata Wendy.

'Untuk apa kau minta maaf?' tanya Teokiya dalam hati sambil bersweatdrop.

Lalu tiba-tiba munculah sebuah boneka yang menari-nari, diiringi dengan musik jali-jali.

_"Ini dia si jali-jali~"_

"Ngahaha! Boneka apa itu? Lucu sekali!" kata Natsu segera berdiri dan mengikuti gerakan tarian ondel-ondel, sehingga ikut menjadi tontonan warga.

"Weaah! Lihat deh tarian pemuda berambut pink banci itu!" kata warga menunjuk-nunjuk Natsu.

"Hah... sungguh memalukan. Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiran nya?" tanya Lucy sambil berfacepalm.

"Pfft, ahaha! Natsu memang baka!" kata Gray terus menertawai tarian gaje Natsu.

"Itu boneka apa?" tanya Erza.

"Namanya ondel-ondel! Ondel-ondel adalah bentuk pertunjukan rakyat Betawi yang sering ditampilkan dalam pesta-pesta rakyat dulu. Ondel-ondel memerankan leluhur atau nenek moyang yang senantiasa menjaga anak cucunya atau penduduk suatu desa" Jelas Teokiya menghentikan kegiatan memakan nya sejenak.

"Oh... begitu" kata Lucy dan Erza mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya mengerti.

"Hey, abis ini kita akan berjalan keliling monas dengan delman, okey?" kata Teokiya.

"Baiklah!" kata semua nya setuju, kecuali Natsu yang muka nya memucat.

'Naik kendaraan lagi? Oh no!' pikir Natsu.

* * *

"HOEEEK! Wendy! Tolong aku- umbh" kata Natsu mual-mual.

"Gomenasai, Natsu-san. Kekuatan ku jauh lebih lemah di luar Fiore. Gomenasai!" kata Wendy.

"Heh? Apa maksud nya? Kekuatan? Fiore?" tanya Teokiya bingung.

"..."

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa" kata Lucy.

"HOEEK! Sial sekali aku! Umbh, sudah di tendang kuda... Naik delman, HOEEK!" celoteh Natsu sambil muntah-muntah.

"Natsu! Kau mengotori jalan dengan muntahan mu tau!" kata Erza.

"Ya, betul tuh! Hajar aja! Biar pingsan! Ayo, hajar aja!" kata Gray.

'Awas saja kau, IceFreak!' kata Natsu dalam hati.

"Hm, baiklah!" kata Erza dengan segera menghajar Natsu dengan tangan kosong sekalipun.

"Hey! Kau sudah pingsan kan? Hey-hey! Jawab aku!" bentak Erza.

"Bagaimana cara Natsu menjawab nya jika ia sudah pingsan, Za?" tanya Lucy.

"Eh, umh... iya juga ya" kata Erza malu-malu.

"Yosh, ayo sekarang kita masuk ke dalam Monas!" kata Teokiya segera turun dari delman.

"Eh, ah iya! Ayo turun, Za!" kata Lucy segera turun dari kendaraan delman itu.

"Nah! Kalian antri dulu di sini. Nanti belikan juga sekalian untuk ku ya! Ini uang nya" kata Teokiya segera memberikan uang nya kepada Erza.

"Tunggu! Memang nya kau mau kemana?" tanya Erza.

"Aku mau-um, aku hanya-tidak... Aku tidak kemana-mana. Eh, iya! Aku mau ke toilet" kata Teokiya.

Erza menatap Teokiya tajam, "Bilang saja kau tidak mau antri!"

"I-iya, ba-baiklah... a-aku akan antri" kata Teokiya gugup.

* * *

"Ini nama nya Museum Sejarah Perjuangan Nasional. Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat sekarang, di sini terdapat patung-patung pahlawan. Yang dibuat untuk mengenang jasa-jasa mereka" jelas Teokiya.

"Hoh? Kenapa mereka harus di kenang?" tanya Natsu.

"..."

"Baiklah, ini adalah ruang rapat Kemerdekaan Nasional Indonesia" kata Teokiya kembali melanjutkan penjelasan nya, tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Natsu.

"Sugoi! Luas sekali!" kata Lucy.

"Hey, kenapa ruang seluas ini barang nya cuma dikit? Memang nya tidak ada barang yang musti di kenang lagi ya?" tanya Gray.

"..."

"Hum... Bagus juga ya.." kata Natsu sambil berkeliling melihat langit-langit dinding, hingga...

*BRAAAK*

"Auch, kenapa harus ada dinding di sini sih? Kau tau, Teokiya?" tanya Natsu.

"..."

"Um, yang ada dalam kaca itu orang beneran?" tanya Gray sambil menunjuk ke arah kaca yang terdapat orang-orangan.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Teokiya.

"Hoy, kaca ini boleh kuhancurkan tidak?" tanya Natsu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak boleh" kata Teokiya.

''Oh My God... Kenapa mereka menanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu?' pikir Teokiya.

"Teokiya-san, apakah di sini ada toilet?" tanya Wendy.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ada di sebelah sana" kata Teokiya menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih" kata Wendy.

"Ya... Lah, kau tidak ke toilet?" tanya Teokiya.

"Tidak, saya hanya ingin bertanya saja apakah disini ada toilet atau tidak. Tapi saya tidak ingin ke toilet" kata Wendy.

"..."

"Hey, ke atas yuk!" ajak Lucy.

"Hem, baiklah... Ayo Wendy! Natsu! Gray!" ajak Erza.

"Aye" jawab mereka bertiga.

"Aku...? Kok tidak diajak?" tanya Teokiya.

* * *

"Nah, sampai!" kata Teokiya sembari tersenyum saat lift yang dinaiki nya telah sampai di bagian atas Monas.

"Woah, sugoi! Kita bisa melihat keindahan Jakarta dari atas sini!" kata Lucy sambil melihat ke bawah.

"Apa nya yang indah? Cuma kemacetan mobil-mobil doang yang kau lihat..." kata Teokiya.

"Teokiya, bisakah kau jelaskan tentang tempat ini?" tanya Erza.

"Baiklah... Tempat ini disebut pelataran puncak. Biasanya anak-anak AGB suka nongkrong di sini" jelas Teokiya.

"AGB itu apa? Makanan?" tanya Natsu.

#BLETAK!#

"Ittai! Kenapa menjitak ku? Memang nya aku salah?" tanya Natsu sambil memeganggi kepala nya.

"Salah besar!" kata Lucy.

"Oh ya, apakah di sini kita boleh meloncat?" tanya Natsu.

"Apakah pernah ada yang bunuh diri di sini?" tanya Gray.

"Aye! Apakah di sini aku boleh terbang?" tanya Happy.

"Apakah di sini ada cheese cake?" tanya Erza dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jadi, kenapa mereka menongkrong di sini, Teokiya-san? Memang nya mereka tidak bisa menongkrong di cafe?" tanya Wendy.

"Hah... kenapa anak-anak muda di sini banyak sekali? Wendy... kurasa kau salah tempat" kata Carla.

'Untuk ini, kupikir hanya akulah yang paling normal dari antara kalian semua...' pikir Lucy dalam hati sambil berfacepalm.

"Hey, kenapa kalian menanyakan hal-hal aneh semacam itu sih? Aku ini ahli sejarah tau! Bukan ahli tentang hal-hal begituan!" kata Teokiya mulai depresi.

"Aye..." kata mereka semua.

"Huf... Untuk Natsu, jika kau melompat, kau akan mati. Untuk Gray, aku tidak tau. Untuk Happy, aku tidak tau kau kucing terbang atau apa, itu bukan urusan ku. Untuk Erza, tentu saja tidak ada cheese cake. Untuk Wendy, karena ini tempat hiburan. Dan untuk Carla, memang karena ini tempat nongkrong, bukan untuk tempat anak kecil seperti Wendy. Okey, untuk kalian yang merasa sudah tidak normal lagi, silahkan tunjuk tangan" kata Teokiya.

Dan kalian tau? Semua nya tunjuk tangan kecuali Lucy.

* * *

**On The Way Back to Hottel**

"Huf, tak terasa sudah sore ya..." kata Lucy.

"Ya! Hari terasa sangat cepat" kata Erza.

"Tapi terasa begitu lama bagiku..." kata Teokiya.

"Kita makan di mall dekat hottel yuk!" ajak Lucy.

"Yo! Aku sudah sangat lapar" kata Natsu.

"Huh? Tapi kan tadi kalian baru makan sebelum pulang" kata Teokiya.

"Ya, tapi aku sudah lapar lagi" kata Natsu dan Gray.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian. Aku tidak usah ikut kan?" tanya Teokiya.

"Ya... Kami kan hanya jalan-jalan ke mall" jawab Lucy.

"Okey, have fun! Jaa!" kata Teokiya segera turun dari bis karena memang sudah sampai beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kita mau makan apa nih?" tanya Lucy.

"Yoshinoya" jawab Natsu.

"Hoka-hoka Bento!" jawab Gray.

"Saat kita pergi ke luar negeri, kenapa malah makan-makanan Jepang?" tanya Lucy.

* * *

**Food Court MOI (Mall Of Indonesia)**

"Hey-hey, di sini gratis WiFi loh..." kata Lucy.

"Oh ya? Bagus lah kalau begitu, kita bisa main internet juga" kata Erza.

"WiFi tidak penting. Yang penting kan makanan nya... Nyam-nyam" kata Natsu terus melahap teriaki rice nya yang padahal sudah habis 6 mangkuk.

"Hah, dasar... pikiran nya makanan doang" kata Lucy sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Setelah ini, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan ke toko-toko dan pasar dekat hotel?" usul Lucy.

"Baiklah..." kata Erza.

**1 hours latter...**

"Huaaaah! Kenyang nya~" kata Natsu.

"Baikalah, ayo jalan! Udah mau jam 6 nih, nanti gak sempat jalan-jalan ke toko-toko dan pasar dekat hotel loh" kata Lucy.

"Yosh, ayo jalan! Natsu! Gray! Lucy! Wendy!" seru Erza.

* * *

"Sepertinya ini cuma toko-toko untuk jual makanan dan peralatan doang deh.." kata Lucy.

"Minna-san! Seperti nya toko ini tidak seperti biasa nya" kata Wendy.

"Heh?" tanya mereka semua segera menghampiri Wendy.

"Toko pendeteksi aura, masa depan, dan isi otak? Seperti nya kalau pendeteksi aura dan masa depan ada deh, tapi kalau isi otak..." kata Erza sambil menatap Lucy.

"Mungkinkah seorang mentalist?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Hey, ada apa ribut-ribut di luar? Ayo masuk..." ajak seseorang berjubah hitam.

"Kalian suka sihir kan?" tanya nya.

"YA! Tentu saja kami suka sihir!" kata Natsu dengan semangat mage Fairy Tail nya.

"Oh, baguslah... Jadi apa yang kalian mau? Lagi ada promosi 1 gratis 1 loh!" kata orang itu.

"Really? Baiklah, walau kami tidak begitu suka ramalan, tapi... mumpung murah" kata Lucy sembari tersenyum.

'Aku yakin ramalan nya tidak sebagus Cana' pikir Lucy.

"Jadi kalian mau yang mana? aura, masa depan, atau isi otak?" tanya nya.

"Um... bagiaman menurut mu, Za?" tanya Lucy.

"Isi otak saja lah" kata Erza.

"Baiklah... Untuk kau yang berambut pirang! Siapa kau?" tanya nya.

"Lucy" jawab Lucy.

"Ya... tanpa kau beritahu, juga aku tau siapa namamu" kata nya.

'Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya, hah?' pikir Lucy.

"Okey, _Lucy Heartfilia - 50% Fairy Tail, 30% nakama, dan 20% novel_"

"Untuk _Natsu Dragneel - 90% Makanan, 5% nakama, 5% Fairy Tail_"

"Jadi bagi mu, kami hanya 5% dari otak mu, Natsu? Jahat sekali..." kata Lucy sambil memanyunkan bibir nya.

"_Erza Scarlet - 25% Fairy Tail, 25% Nakama, 25% Jellal, 25% Cheese Cake_"

"Erza, kau membagi rata semua nya?" tanya Lucy.

"_Gray Fullbuster - 40% Fairy Tail, 40% Nakama, 10% Ul, 10% Es_"

"_Wendy Marvell - 20% Rasa takut , 20% merasa bersalah, 10% Carla, 50% Fairy Tail_"

"Lalu...? Siapa lagi?" tanya nya.

"Aku baru ingat. Team kita kan cuma berlima ya? Ganjil..." kata Erza.

"Oh Iya! Kenapa gak ajak Author aja?!" kata Lucy.

"Eh?! Kok aku?" tanya Author.

"Himiki-chan - 40% AnimeManga, 40% FanFiction, 10% Sekolah, 10% pikiran tidak jelas"

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Ending yang Gaje... XP Maaf kalau kurang lucu. Sebenar nya saya masih agak sebel-sebel gitu loh gara-gara kemarin udah hampir selesai, mau di post, eh taunya malah gak ke-save. Tapi akhir nya selesai juga sih hari ini.

Okey, minna! Untuk selanjutnya, masih di Jakarta. Terserah Readers mau kemana... Planetarium, Ancol, TMII, atau yang lain nya?

Thanks for reading, and... **Review please!**


	3. Third Day part 1

Ohayou, minna-san! ^^ Kebetulan lagi seneng-seneng banget nih, jadinya segera dilanjutin ficnya... hehehe XD

Tapi sepertinya udah gak pagi lagi ya? Ah, gomen~ Di ruangan _serba-kaca-serba-elektronik_ ku ini jam dindingnya rusak! Iyalah, nempel di kaca mulu... wkwkwk, hubungannya apa coba?

Tiap hari masuk ruangan serba transparan. Wah, kalau ada orang buka baju keliatan tuh..? #PLAK!# Jangan dibayangkan! Ini Author cuman iseng doang dapet words kayak begini dari group yang berisi orang-orang ecchi.. XD Stop mikir-mikir ah, langsung sambung ke cerita!

Oh, lupa! Ini dia jawaban review dulu... khekhekhe

Hum, sepertinya di review ada yang nanya nih... kok di dalam alam pikir Erza ada Jellal 25%? Ya kan? Saya jelasin di sini aja sekalian supaya kalau barang kali ada yang juga pengen tau..? Gak penting sih.. Haha! XD

Ya dong, hehe...Bonus JeRza dikit! Lagipula itu terbukti secara kelinis (?) Dan telah diuji di TKA dan TKB (?) Sejak saat itu, saya jadi percaya kalau dalam alam pikir Erza ada Jellal. Bahkan sekarang di rumah pakai Plue eat juga.. (?)

_Readers : AUTHOR! Itu iklan Pure It! Lagipula kenapa berubah jadi Plue eat?!_

_Author : Eh? Untuk pertama kalinya Author membuat scene Author vs Readers, eeh? Gehee..._

_Readers : ? ? ? Sepertinya Author lagi mabok! Lanjut aja ya..._

* * *

**Review Answer : **

**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-Chan :** Kamu reviewnya paling pertama malah. Tanggerang ya? Wah, jauh juga tuh... Tapi yo, ora opo!(Tapi ya, gak apa) Nanti saya usahain kamu ketemu sama Team Natsu yo! Ngomong bahasa _jawa_nya cuma dikit karena gak bisa ==" Pakai buka kamus jawa pula. Cape deh... Haha XD Kazuka-san ngerti bahasa jawa gak? Iya.. iya... saya kasih nama yang aneh juga gapapa kan? #PLAK!# Aye, arigatou gozaimase reviewnya! ^^ Baca dan review terus ya? ya ya ya! ya? #BLETAK#

**RyuuKazekawa : **AYE! Ini sudah di-update. Silahkan dibaca ya... Ryuu-san juga update ya, ok? Aku suka sama fic-nya Ryuu-san, penasaran gimana jadinya Ryuu-san jadian sama Luna #PLAK!# Untung di chapter sebelumnya nulisnya bukan pas bulan puasa, kalau gak bisa batal tuh gara-gara ngebahas kuliner khas Indonesia. Hehe... Aye, kalau di chapter sebelumnya membahas tentang kuliner, kali ini Fairy Tail Goes to Indonesia akan membahas tentang... ikan. Yah, Happy yang memakasaku -3- Kalau kota tua, nanti aku pelajari lebih lanjut tentang kota tua. Sementara itu, kali ini Team Natsu akan ke TMII. Terus kalau masalah kenapa aku panggil kamu Ryuu-san, justru karena Ryuu-san lebih tua dari aku. Ryuu-san kan lahir tahun 1999, sedangkan aku lahir jauuuuh setelah itu. Tahun 2000-an lebih! Macam mana ada Author yang belum memenuhi persyaratan umur masuk kedalam dunia FanFiction ==" Khekhekhe, ok. Thanks reviewnya. Baca dan review terus ya!

**Nnatsuki : **Lyon? Lyon? LYON?! Waaa! Author lupa Lyon dimana! #GUBRAK!# Lyon lagi jalan-jalan dong! Khe-khe-khe! Entar juga ketemu. Harap sabar ya? ya? ya? ya ya ya? #PLAK# Masih di Jakarta dong! Hosh! Moshi-moshi, Jakarta tempat wisatanya buanyaaaaak buangeeeet! Yah, namanya juga ibu kota. *Grins* Okey, thanks reviewnya. Berniat untuk mereview lagi kapan-kapan? Kalau gak niat, ya... HARUS DINIAT-NIATIN LAH! #BLETAK! PLAK! GUBRAK!# Aye... cuma bercanda kok! Baca dan review terus ya!

**Yolbert : **ANIKI! GOOD-GOOD-GOOD-GOOD MULU! BISA NGEREVIEW GAK SIH?! #BLETAK!# Bzzzzt, sepertinya, bzzzzt... a-aku... bzzzzt, akan kena masalah pas Aniki udah pulang ke rumah! WAAAAAAAA! KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUR! Jangan pulang, please! Jangan pulang, aniki! #PLAK!# Bzzzzt, baca dan review terus ya? Bzzzzt...

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX : **Jiiiiigooookuuuuu-saaaan! Aku gak gila! Cuman miring! #BLETAK!# Oh iya, mau nanya dong... um, pertanyaan gak waras. Jigoku-san perempuan kan? #PLAK!# Jigoku-san! Jigoku-san! Boleh minta tanda tangan gak? #PLAK!# Um, maksudnya... aku ngefans sama cerita Jigoku-san yang Private High School for Beautifull Girls itu! Lanjut dong! Please... Aku penasaran gimana Geng Levy ngalahin komite-komite ketertiban itu. Juga nasib putri-putri super halus- bukan mahluk halus loh. Aku bingung, apa masih ada orang sehalus dan selemah itu dalam dunia nyata... Lho kok malah bahas itu sih? Aaah, udah deh! Baca aja ya ficnya nih, udah update! Oh ya, kalau masalah nama tourguidenya ribet, itu bukan salahku. Salahkan otakku #GUBRAK!# Sama aja sih, tapi demi kenyamanan anda membaca, namanya kusingkat jadi Teo aja ya? Teokiya - Teo. Oke, baca dan review terus ya! ^^

**derpyderp86 : **Ha'i, Derpy-san! :) Chapter ini ke TMII dulu ya? Oke, thanks reviewnya. Baca dan review terus, ok?

**Saitou asuka : **Hum... akan kupertimbangkan. Bisa jadi TMII doang, bisa jadi bareng Planetarium. Oke-oke, thanks. Baca dan review terus ya!

**KhadafiClaluFunky : **Hohoho! Itu pasti, Khadafi-chan! Arigatou reviewnya! :) Baca dan review lagi ya!

**Dela Heartfilia : **Serius? Wah, kalau begitu selamat ya! Saya senang kalau akhirnya Dela bisa ketawa karena cerita saya. Hehehe. Baca dan review terus ya!

**Regina Moccha Leonarista : **Ooooh, Tour Guide... Pantesan pas baca lagi kayaknya ada yang salah. Hehe! XD WOAAH! Arigatou Gozaimase! Sarannya sangat membantu, Regina-san! Jadi saya gak perlu mikir lagi #PLAK!# Tapi kayaknya sarannya kebanyakan deh. Ya sudah, saya jalankan setengahnya saja ya. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan arigatou Gozaimase! Eh, 2 kali lagi deh... #PLAK!# Ah, okey! Ini sudah update! Dibaca ya!

**inoyamakiori : **Ancol? Ha'i! Ha'i! Nanti kalau sempet Team Natsu ke ancol ya :) Arigatou reviewnya~ Chapter ini direview lagi ya! Harus lho~ Ada hadiahnya... Tusuk gigi 2, mau? #GUBRAK!# Aye, yang penting review dan ikuti terus ceritanya ya!

**FinasasAfina** :Hum? Kalau tentang JeRza, itu sudah saya jawab di atas :D Hehe! Tapi malah ngaur ==" Jawaban benernya itu... ada di episode berapa gitu? Author lupa! '^' Ya, pokoknya gitu deh... #BLETAK!# Maaf tadi keinginanmu tidak terwujud karena Indonesia akan segera terkena kebakaran hutan :/ Ini salah mu Natsu! #PLAK# Haha! Iya, karena chapter kemarin khusus untuk membahas kuliner betawi. Waduh, coba bacanya pas bulan puasa tuh, ckckck. Iya, ini sudah update! Dibaca ya! ^^ Arigatou Gozaimase

**_Uangnya dari mana? Ya dari si kakek tua itu lah... Hah? Yang mana? Masa sih gak tau? Yang ituloh... Yang pendek jelek dan cengeng itu! E-eeh, go-gomen, m-master... [Makarov : Tak apa, lanjut saja! Itu tidak membuatku galau dan risau kok,! *dengan suara kecil~ Huah! Hanya demi Team Natsu masih bisa berekreasi di Indonesia, aku harus rela dihina TTwTT Padahal semustinya sudah kutonjok tuh Author... TTwTT / Author : ==" Master, aku mendengar itu..]_**

**nshawol56 : **Huwa! Author favorite saya! :) Arigatou sudah mereview ya.. Juvia akan muncul di chapter terakhir! #GUBRAK!# Ma-maksudnya di chapter ini, tapi cuma secuil doang ;p Hehe! Oh ya? Pengen ketemu Team Natsu? Tapi saya yakin setelah membaca chapter ini, nshawol gak kepengen ketemu Team Natsu lagi, hehehe! Setelahmeratapi nasib Tsania... Hum, lihat nanti aja deh XD Baca ya!

**Mirajane Blue Heart : **Nanti akan saya pertimbangkan.. Arigatou reviewnya! Iya ini sudah diupdate chapter selanjutnya! Baca dan review terus ya? :D Okey? ;)

**Minoka Heart : **Wakakaka! Itulah Natsu. Hehe, memang! Gara-gara Author nih.. [Authornya kan saya sendiri?] ^_^ Masa lagi pada mau baca majalah Big Foot, malah ngasih Natsu majalah Big Food? Khekhekhe... Isisnya gak jelas lagi :D Woh, sama-sama. Thanks reviewnya! Gak login juga gak apa-apa kok.

**XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX : **Arigatou gozaimase reviewnya! ^^ Planetarium ya? Hum, bagus juga idenya! Thanks ya! Iya, nanti ke TMII terus ke Planetarium... kalau sempet ^o^ Baca dan review terus yaa! :)

**HyLucyNagi : **Nee, arigatou~ HyLucy-san! Dan, sen... pai...? Aku bukan senpai! Um, panggil nama aja... atau author juga boleh. Tapi gak usah pakai senpai. Kecuali kqlau saya udah jadi senpai nanti.. Ah, jangan terlalu memuji ^_^" Tapi saya ikut senang kalau HyLucy-san senang~ Haha.. arigatou gozaimase! Iya-iya! Aye sir! Ha'i! Heh, kok jadi banyak basa basinya sih? Okey! Baca lagi ya, ini udah update. Jangan lupa review, okey?

**Guest : **Hm.. nanti ya! Jakarta wisatanya dihabisin dulu, baru nanti ke Garut dan ke Bandung. Thanks reviewnya ya! :)

**karinalu :**Owh...Iya dong! Harus cinta sama Indonesia! :) Proud of it! ^^ Aku Cinta Indonesia! se-la-ma-nya~ Oke, sip! Thanks idenya! Banyak pemasukan nih, hehehe! Arigatou ya! Team Natsu On The Way to TMII! Baca dan review terus ya! Dapet uangnya dari mana? Dari si kakek tua itu lah... Hah? Yang mana? Gak tau? Ituloh... yang- Um, gak jadi deh... nanti Master Makarov ngambek lagi ;p

**BBQatMidnight : **HOHOHO! ini dia yang namanya belajar sambil bermain :D Keenakan loh... malah yang dihafal bukan sejarahnya, tapi scene humornya! Hahaha... Okey, thanks reviewnya ya! Baca lagi ya! Review juga sekalian! Harus loh! Haha, gak maksa kok... just kidding... XD

**pidachan99** :Arigatou...Ha'i! Itu pasti kok! :) Um, ini juga udah diupdate. Hehehe, baca dan review ya! ya? ya ya ya? ya! #BLETAK!# Aye, XoX silahkan baca ya chapter ini!

* * *

_Author : Yaps, karena semua review sudah terjawab, maka dari oleh karena dari maka itu... #BLETAK#_

_Readers : Maka ya maka, oleh karena ya oleh karena, dari ya dari, karena itu ya karena itu, gak usah disambung-sambungin. Bisa bahasa Indonesia gak sih?!_

_Author : Aye, nih dari tadi lagi jawab-jawabin review kena "#PLAK!# #BLETAK!# #GUBRAK!#" mulu nih =3=_

_Readers : *sweatdrop* kan dia yang nulis sendiri_

_Author : Ehehehehe, ^_^ Oke, ini dia ceritanya! Silahkan membaca! Enjoy.._

* * *

**Fairy ****Tail ****Goes**** to**** Indon****esia**

**Fairy**** Tail**** b****y**** Hiro**** Mashi****ma**

_**.**_

**Team**** Nats****u**

Warning_ :_ Gak terlalu lucu, semua murni dari pikiran Author!, typos, dll.

"PAGI SEMUAAAAA!" Teriak Teokiya, si tour guide rada-rada.

"Hoaam, aduh! Teo..! Ini baru jam berapa!" ujar Natsu masih belum beranjak bangun dari posisi tidurnya yang kayak orang sarap itu.

Mendengar itu, Teokiya segera melihat ke arah jam tangannya, "Udah jam 12"

"APA?! Jam 12?! Kau gila, Teo? Itu tengah malam!" Ujar Gray yang tidur di kasur sebelah.

"..."

"Jam 12 siang" ujar Teokiya sweatdrop.

"Halo, semua!" Kata Lucy segera membuka pintu kamar.

"E-eh? Teokiya, Natsu, kalian sedang apa di 1 kasur begitu? Jangan-jangan.." kata Erza menahan perkataannya.

"Hoam... udah ah, gak usah mikir yang aneh-aneh gitu..." kata Gray segera turun dari kasurnya.

"Cie..! Gray cemburu~" goda Lucy.

"Apa?! Aku... dengan si flameshead itu? NO WAY!" Balas Gray.

"Hah, sudahlah.. Kok jadi ke situ sih mikirnya? Aku kan cuman mau bangunin si pemalas ini. Soalnya dia gak bangun-bangun. Jadi bukan karena hal begituan. Aku ke kasurnya buat neriakin dia kalau dia gak mau bangun-bangun juga, aku-"

"ALIBI! Bilang saja kau suka!" Kata Lucy.

"Umh" kata Erza mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman iblisnya.

"hu-huwa... Aku tidak! D-dan Erza... k-kau seram s-sekali?" kata Teokiya merinding ketakutan.

"Hum, mencurigakan" ujar Erza sambil menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu.

"Oy! Oy! Udah woy... Jadi kalian habis dari mana?" Tanya Gray.

"Kami? Tentu saja habis belanja!" Seru Erza.

"Oh ya? Kalian beli apa saja?" Tanya Teokiya, alis Teo.

"Hum, cuma dikit... 10 kantong plastik perhiasan, tas 4 lusin, gantungan kunci 100 biji, dan pakian 50 potong.. Itu saja!" Kata Erza sambil menunjuk ke arah 3 buah meja yang penuh dengan barang-barang.

Mendengar itu, Teokiya dan Gray membuka mulut lebar. Diam seperti patung. Untung bukan patung cheese cake. Kalau gak udah dipotong-potong tuh sama Erza saking besarnya..

"Eh? Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Erza.

1 _*loading...*_

2 _*loading...*_

3 _*loading...*_

"ITU BANYAK BANGET, ZA!" teriak mereka berdua. Lemot deh mikirnya...

"Grrh, ICE FREAK! BERANINYA KAU MENGGANGU TIDURKU! KARYUU NO-" Teriak Natsu yang dengan cepat mendapat sebuah gunung everest dari Erza (baca : benjol)

#BLETAK!# Jitak Erza.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SIH, NATSU?!" Tanya Erza.

"Ittai! A-aye, g-gomen Erza.." kata Natsu sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Eh..."

"Ada apa, Teo?" Tanya Lucy.

1 _*loading...*_

2 _*loading...*_

3 _*loading...*_

"Karyu No...? Dia dragon slayer?! Yang mage dari penyihir kuat di Fairy Tail itu?! Woah! Jadi kau, Lucy, nama panjangmu.. Lucy Heartfilia? SUGOI!" Kata Teokiya.

"Eh.. jadi kau baru sadar, Teo?!" Tanya Lucy jawdrop.

"Umh! Jadi.. kalian benaran ada? Kupikir hanya di anime" kata Teokiya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Huh? Kami masuk anime?" Tanya Erza.

"Ya! Tentu saja.. dan aku penyuka anime!" Jawab Teo sambil meloncat girang layaknya anak kecil yang baru dapet balon yang ada permen karetnya (?)

"Oh.." jawab Natsu, Gray, Erza, dan Lucy dengan nada tak peduli.

"Apa?! Respon kalian hanya oh saja?!" Tanya Teo tak percaya.

"Lalu kami harus bilang apa?" tanya Erza.

"Ah.. baiklah... Ayo kita makan, lalu segera melanjutkan rekreasi kita!" Seru Teo.

"AYE!" Jawab Natsu dan Gray.

"E-eh?! Wendy... Loh kok? Hey, kenapa kau tidur di lantai, Wendy? Hey, Wendy! Bangun!" Kata Erza menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Wendy.

'Dia kan pingsan karena kau menyuruhnya membawa barang belanjaan yang berat-berat, Erza..' pikir Lucy sweatdrop.

"Hey, Wendy! Kau tidak mati kan?" Tanya Erza.

"A-apa? Mati? Tidak! Tidak! Jika dia mati, Team Natsu tidak lengkap!" Kata Teokiya.

"E-eh! Siapa yang mati? Siapa yang mati, Teokiya-san! Erza-san! Siapa yang mati?" Tanya Wendy yang udah siuman.

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy yang mati, tolong dia Wen- Eh, kau sudah siuman ya? Hehe.." kata Teokiya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Lucy dan Erza yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Yo, siapa yang kalian bicarakan, Luce? Apa itu aku?" Tanya Natsu kegeeran.

"Bukan lah! Untuk apa kami membicarakan dirimu yang gak peting itu" jawab Lucy.

"Aye" jawab Natsu sambil memasang muka cemberutnya yang kawaii desu!

"Natsu dragneel.." gumam Teo pelan, tapi Natsu pasti denger karena dia dragon slayer.

"Huh.. apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Minta tanda tangan dong! Natsu!" Seru Teo histeris.

"Tanda... tangan...? Luce, tanda tangan itu apa sih?" Tanya Natsu.

"Hah, sudah kuduga" kata Lucy berfacepalm.

"Tch, kau memang tidak tau apa-apa, flameshead.." ledek Gray.

"APA KAU BILANG, ICE-"

*XING* Dengan cepat 2 buah pedang terarah ke depan leher mereka masing-masing.

"A-aye.." jawab Natsu dan Gray gugup.

"Kyaaa! Kalian ini.." Kata Teo dengan mata blink-blink (?)

"Kau lebih mirip seperti fangirls, dibanding fanboys, Teo.." kata Lucy sweatdrop.

"Aye... jadi tanda tangan itu apa, Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"..."

"Ayolah Luce! Beritahu aku! Nanti aku traktir ayam goreng deh.." kata Natsu dengan muka memelas.

"Aaah, tatapan itu lagi!" kata Lucy segera memalingkan mukanya, namun kaki kanannya bergerak menendang badan Natsu.

*DBUAAK* "I-ittai!" kata Natsu meringis pelan.

"AYE! Lucy Kick memang yang terbaik!" seru Happy.

* * *

"HOOOOEEK! Tohloooonhhh ahhhgu, W-weeeendy!" kata Natsu menahan mual.

"A-aku sedang berusaha, Natsu-san... Gomenasai!" kata Wendy.

"Hmm, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini di Indonesia kotor dan banyak polusi" kata Teo sambil menganguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Huuh?" tanya Gray.

"Eh, emangnya karena apa, Teo?" tanya Lucy kepo.

"MTA/ MTB...?" tanya Teo sambil memainkan telunjuknya.

"Heeeh?! Artinya...?" tanya Lucy tambah kepo.

"Artinya... mau tau aja atau mau tau banget..?" tanya Teo, yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Lucy.

"Uuuh! Kau bisa serius tidak, Teo?!" seru Lucy.

"Ahaha, ternyata benar kata Natsu yang aku tonton di anime! Terkadang kalau Lucy marah, Lucy jauh lebih seram dari monster Erza sekalipun~" kata Teo masih dengan mata blink-blinknya.

"HEEEH?! KAU BILANG AKU APA, NATSU?! MONSTER?!" Kata Erza segera mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Natsu.

"A-aye, a-ampun Erza!"

"Teruskan, Teo..!" Kata Lucy.

"Eh, tadi sampai mana ya? Oh iya! Jadi di Indonesia ini tuh kotor dan banyak polusi karna..." tahan Teo.

"Karena?"

"Jadi, karena..."

"Grrh, Teo! Cepat atau kubunuh?!" Geram Lucy kesal.

"A-aye.. Lucy-chan, kau kejam sekali" kata Teo sambil meringis pelan.

"Jadi karena apa sih, jangan dilama-lamain napa?!" Kini giliran Erza yang marah.

"Ehehe, ano... sabar Erza-san.. Lucy-san.." kata Wendy.

"Woy, cepat kasih tau! Aku juga penasaran!" Kata Gray.

"Ah.. baiklah, tapi sebelumnya.. Gray! Bajumu!" balas Teo.

"Uwaaa! Sejak kapan?!" Kata Gray panik.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar harus menghilangkan kebiasaan aneh mu itu, Gray.." kata Lucy sweatdrop.

"Hey, jadi karena apa? Cepetan!" Kata Erza sambil mendeathglare Teo.

"A-aye! B.. bi-biar readers p-penasaran!" Kata Teo gugup, yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari kedua mage cantik yang yandere ini-eh, salah! Bukan yandere- #Author keburu dihajar sama Erza dan Lucy#

"Jadi, di Indonesia itu kotor dan banyak polusi karena... muntahannya dia, si Natsu" jelas Teo.

#GUBRAK!#

'Hah.. ==" Tau jawabanya gini, ga usah nanya! Udah sampai naikin emosi orang, taunya...' pikir Lucy emosi.

Sedangkan orang yang dibicarakan, Teo, sudah terkapar di ujung bis akibat serangan Erza.

"Ampuni aku~"

* * *

"Kok gak nyampe-nyampe ya?" Tanya Lucy mulai bosan.

"Yeah~ Entahlah.." jawab Teo sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

*BRUUUK* sebuah buku jatuh dari tas Teo.

"Eeh..? Death Note?!" Kata Lucy, Gray, Erza, dan Charla.

"Eh?! Ano.. apa? Death note-san? ? ?" Tanya Wendy yang mendapat lirikan aneh dari Lucy.

"Death note gak pake san, death note bukan manusia" kata Lucy dan Charla.

"Aye! Charla selalu benar!" ujar Happy.

"Huh? Tadi kalian bilang apa? Donat..?" Tanya Natsu yang entah kenapa maboknya langsung hilang.

"BAKA!" Teriak semuanya, kecuali Wendy.. tentunya.

"Hah.. padahal death note sama donat beda jauh loh... kok bisa salah denger sih?" Tanya Lucy sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya lumayan, ada D sama nat-not-nat-not nya" kata Teo.

"Eh, oh iya! A-a-a.. um, itu death note palsu k-kok, b-bukan beneran, s-serius!" kata Teo yang baru sadar sambil tergugup-gugup.

"Kenapa kau jadi amnesia gitu? Kita aja tidak tau death note apaan-" kata Natsu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mabok mengingat perkataannya mengenai donat salah.

"Iya, kita aja tidak tau... Dan, NATSU! Itu namanya gugup, bukan amnesia!" seru Lucy.

"HOEEEK, A-aye- HOEEEK" jawab Natsu sambil muntah-muntah, yang membuat Lucy sweatdrop.

"Ahahaha, kalian kan tidak tau ya? Hehe..." kini giliran Teo yang sweatdrop.

"Memangnya death note apaan?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Jadi... semacam buku yang kalau ditulis nama orang di dalamnya yang dibenci/ apa gitu... nama orangnya yang ditulis langsung mati gara-gara tuh buku" kata Teo.

"Oh" jawab semuanya.

"Hm.. kalau punya buku death note asli sih, aku mau tulis koruptor!" kata Teo.

"Oh" jawab semuanya.

"Haha..! Kalian pasti akan bertanya kenapa kan? Bukannya aku peduli sama politik kok, tapi aku ingin disembah saja dengan penghilang gunung fuji dan penghilang piramida.." ujar Teo.

"Oh" jawab semuanya.

"..."

"Aku jelasin panjang-panjang, kalian cuman jawab oh gitu? Kejam~" kata Teo sebelum terkapar di kursi bus.

.

.

sunyi

.

.

sunyi

.

.

sunyi senyap~ bintangmu cemerlap~ _(WOY! SIAPA YANG NGETIK NIH? KOK MALAH NYANYI?! #JDBRUAK!#)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Zzzzrt...zzzzrt...* suara getaran handphone _(Gomen, Author ga afal bunyi getarannya gimana #PLAK!#)_

_*Krrriiiing~! Subur, lihat muka saya~ saya tidak takut~*_

"EEEEHHH?!" Tanya semuanya segera melihat ke arah Teo yang masih terkapar di bus—sepertinya dia sudah tidak terkapar lagi, dianya aja yang sengaja-sengajain tidur.

"Oy, Teo! Teo! Bangun! Ada benda aneh yang bunyi di saku celanamu!" Seru Natsu yang _SUDAH BERHASIL SEMBUH_ DARI MOTION SICKNESS-NYA.

_(Natsu : Nyahahaha! Aku hebat kan?! Hoho! Siapa dulu orangnya...! Natsu Dragneel gitu loh~ / Wendy : E-to, itu kan karena bantuanku...? ^^")_

"Itu namanya handphone, baka" kata Lucy sweatdrop.

"HEH?! EH, WAT?! ADA APA?!" Tanya Teo histeris setelah bangkit dari kuburannya sambil celingak-celinguk tapi tidak mencari apa-apa (?)

_*Saya tau dibelakang kamu siapa~ Subur~! Ini gaya kamu kan~?*_

"Nyahahaha! Lagunya bagus, Luce!" seru Natsu sambil ikut-ikutan nyanyi dengan suara teriakannya yang cempreng.

"KAMU PUNYA SENJATA INI~ SEKARANG SAYA PAKAI BUAT MELAWAN KAMU SEMUA~! SUBUR~!" Teriak Natsu GaJe.

"NATSU! HENTIKAN SUARA NYANYIANMU YANG CEMPRENG ITU!" Teriak Lucy sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"BUKTIKAN KAWAN-KAWAN~ INI GAYA KAMU KAN~?! BEGITU..?!" Lanjut Natsu berteriak-teriak GaJe yg membuat Teo tidak jadi ngangkat telepon dan ikut bernyanyi.

"DEEEMIII TUHAAAN! SUBUR~!" Ujar Gray ikutan menyanyi.

"Erza... tolong hentikan kegilaan ini..." kata Lucy menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Lagunya bagus loh! Ayo ikut nyanyi, Lucy!" ajak Erza sebelum akhirnya ikut menyanyikan lagu Demi Tuhan itu.

Lucy yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menepuk jidat, lalu beku di tempat, 'Bahkan Erza ikut menyanyikan lagu GaJe ini..' pikir Lucy dalam hati, pasrah.

"Nyahahaha! _Underwear Prince_, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi suaraku ini!" ujar Natsu.

"Apa kau bilang, _flameshead_?! Kau pikir aku takut?!" ujar Gray.

"HUUUHH?! Kau bilang apa, _ice freak_?!" balas Natsu.

"Hohoo... ayo! Kalau begitu, kita tanding...! Siapa yang paling bisa menyanyikan lagu ini adalah pemenangannya!" ujar Erza bersemangat.

"NYAHAHA! Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu, Erza!" kata Natsu.

"Huuooo?! Lomba nyanyi Demi Tuhan ya? Ayooo!" kata Teo sambil menyetel lagu ringtone Demi Tuhan di hp-nya. _(Telpon-nya ga jadi diangkat tuh?)_

"SUBUUUR! LIHAT MUKA SAYA~!"

"SAYA TIDAK TAKUT~!"

"SAYA TAU-"

"A-ano... minna-san, kita sudah sampai di pom bensin.." ujar Wendy.

"Huuuh? Baiklah.. Teo, turun!" perintah Erza.

"Hahah, iya.. Iya.." kata Teo segera turun dari bus.

"Pak... subur pak..." ujar Teo.

"?"

"E.. EEH! Salah ngomong! Maksud saya, pak.. penuh pak!" kata Teo sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Pfft, Teo... Ternyata kau lebih _baka _dari Natsu ya?" ejek Gray.

Teo yang mendengarkan itu segera menghadap ke arah Gray sambil menyerngitkan alis-nya, "Iya, tapi artinya kau lebih baka dari-ku"

"Nyahahahaa! dengarkan itu, _underwear prince_!" ejek Natsu.

"Tch, dasar.." kata Gray.

"E-eto.. G-gray-san.. b-bukankah biasanya Gray-san m-membalas Natsu-san?" tanya Wendy dengan hati-hati.

"Huuh? Maksudmu kau menyuruhku berkelahi dengan si _flameshead _itu?" ujar Gray.

"E-eh.. ano, maksudku bukan begitu.. g-gomenasai!" kata Wendy.

"HOY! HOY! Natsu, Gray! Ayo, woy.." kata Teo.

"Huh?! Sudah selesai?" tanya Gray.

"Ya... ayo cepat" kata Teo.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" kata Gray sambil masuk ke dalam bus bersama Wendy.

"Yossh! Ayo jalan, pak!" kata Teo.

"Um, Teokiya-san.." panggil Wendy.

"Ya? Ada apa, Wendy?" tanya Teo.

"Natsu-san masih di toilet.." jawab Wendy.

_1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik.._

"EEEEH?! NATSU KETINGGALAN?!" Teriak Teo.

"PAK! PAK! BALIK PAK!" Lanjut Teo segera menyuruh bus itu berhenti.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

* * *

Sesampainya di TMII

"Ayee! Natsu, kita harus datang ke sini! Natsuuu... harus!" kata Happy yang sudah ngiler saat melihat salah satu tempat di daftar wahana, yang tak lain adalah Taman Aquarium Air Tawar.

"Haaah... dasar, apa seluruh isi otakmu itu isinya hanya ikan, huh?!" kata Lucy berkacak pinggang.

"Ayee.. Aku sudah sangat lapar, minnaaaa.." rengek Happy.

"YOSH! Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke restaurant!" kata Natsu.

"Aye Sir!"

"Uh, aku sudah sangat lelah, kau tau?!" kata Lucy melirik tajam ke arah Natsu dan Happy.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita istirahat dulu, setelah ini kita baru ke restaurant" kata Teo sambil menaruh tas-nya di atas sebuah kursi.

"Aye.." kata Happy.

"Baka" ujar Carla sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu duduk di sebelah Wendy.

"Carla, mau ikan?" tanya Happy sambil menyodorkan ikan yang entah di dapat dari mana.

"Tidak, terimakasih" kata Carla.

"Kucing kok bisa bicara?" tanya seorang cowok di kursi seberang.

"Ada sayapnya juga.." kata seorang cewek di kursi seberang.

"Warna biru-nya asli gak sih? Atau.. di cat?" tanya cowok yang duduk di kursi seberang itu.

"Ugh! Woy... kami bisa denger tau!" bentak Carla sambil menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Hiee, kucing-nya seram ya?"

"Iya.."

"Haah" keluh Carla sambil memutar bola-matanya.

"Hey, ayo jalan! Aku sudah sangat lapar.." kata Gray.

"YOSH! Teo, ayo!" kata Natsu segera berlari entah ke arah mana.

"Oy! _Flameshead_!" kata Gray segera berlari mengikuti Natsu.

"Hey, Gray? Memang kau tau jalannya?" tanya Erza yang membuat Gray berhenti.

"Tidak sih..." jawab Gray.

"Teo! Jalannya kemana?!" tanya Natsu yang sudah balik.

"Hah.. ya makanya ayo jalan bareng" kata Teo.

"Aye Sir!"

"Ya sudah ayo cepat!" kata Gray sambil menengok ke arah mereka.

"Iya.. Iya.." kata Teo.

#BUK!# Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menabrak Gray hingga terjatuh.

"Eh, hei..! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gray sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Umh... Aku tidak apa-apa kok- Eh, k-kau... Gray Fullbuster?!" tanya orang itu terkejut.

* * *

**Sementara di tempat lain,**

"Zzz.. Gray-sama, Juvia tidak akan pernah memaafkan gadis yang menabrakmu itu!" ujar Juvia kesal sambil meremas-remas barang yang ia kira tembok itu.

"Juvia-chan! Ini kepalaku!" kata Lyon.

"Eh! Gomen, Lyon-sama" kata Juvia, "Huuh.. G-Gray-sama~!" gumam Juvia.

"Heh, jangan Gray mulu.. Aku kek sekali-kali" kata Lyon cemburu.

* * *

**Back to Team Natsu**

"Huwooh! Jadi kau penggemar kami ya, Kazuka?!" tanya Natsu.

_(Udah kenalan ceritanya)_

"Iya" jawab orang itu, Kazuka.

"A-ano... Salam kenal, Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-San.." kata Wendy.

"Iya, Wendy.. Panggil aku Kazuka aja ya?" kata Kazuka.

"I-iya... Kazuka-san" jawab Wendy.

"Salam kenal, Kazuka.." kata Gray.

"Iya, Gray-san" kata Kazuka sambil menerima uluran tangan Gray. _(Memang dari tadi pas kenalan belum berdiri? o_O?)_

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"Eh? Suara itu.. Juvia?!"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Gomen minna kalau tidak lucu, saya ketik-nya buru-buru...

Oh ya, saya mau bagi-bagi ID saya nih, kalau mau add ya silahkan, kalau gak juga gak apa-apa.. Ini juga sudah saya taruh di bio profile kok!

* * *

**Facebook account : **Search aja Himiki Chan, nanti keluar dua, dua-duanya punya saya..

**Pin BB : **258CEFF0

**Twitter :** HimikiChan

**WeChat** himikichan

**Line : **himiki25

**Instagram** kristy_fti

**Kakao Talk : **CH2072787

* * *

YOSH! Minna, jangan lupa review ya! Chapter depan mereka keliling TMII...

Okey, jaa!


End file.
